Orgullo
by damydark
Summary: Dejare atras mi tiviesa, de un impulso allare la fuersa, me robare tus besos y la soberbia te are abandonar...
1. Chapter 1

El culpable fue el orgullo

N/A Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia, esta será la primera historia que haga, las anteriores han sido solo short, esta será la que me diga si sirvo para esto o debo mejorar en sobremanera, la historia fue a la vez inspirada en una canción en especifico, espero que para antes de que la historia termine alguien logre descubrir en que canción se basó, si es necesario iré dando un poco de ayuda ¿vale? En tal caso que empiece la historia.

Descolorido encuentro

El castillo se veía igual a como lo recordaba: sus frías paredes echas de ladrillos, tan húmedas como siempre, la penumbra debido a la falta de luz, las esquinas que eran escondites de las sombras y aquel túnel tan estrecho por el que hace muchos años era su puerta privada para entrar y salir a ese lugar llamado mazmorras. No lograba ver mucho, pero no era grande ese problema, el cristal que tenía incrustado en el pecho creaba un pequeño brillo que iluminaba lo suficiente como para que no tropezara o se enredase con cualquier cosa colgada del techo.

No se avía llevado los mejores recuerdos de ese tétrico lugar, aun le llegaban imágenes de cuando era un poco más joven, cuando aún era una fiel allegada de su mentor, cuando aun hacia su labor como tal y como a veces cuando fracasaba en su tarea era duramente castigada, mandándola allí abajo, atándola de muñecas y tobillos, dejándola así, incluso a veces, días y noches enteras, cuantas veces le ocurrió hasta que "él" decidió ayudarle cada vez que eso ocurría; cuando se iba aquel que se encargara de ella, "él" llegaba por aquel túnel para zafarla de sus cadenas, le daba un abrazo y…mejor dejaba de pensar en tiempo muertos, eso avía ocurrido hace ya bastante tiempo y cuando se fue decidió dejar esas memorias aquí, donde debían quedarse y jamás salir a importunarla en su cabeza, tanto si eran buenos como malos. Debía poner fría su cabeza y centrarse en lo que estaba asiendo, como por ejemplo: cuidar de que nadie viniera, pues si alguien la encontraba allí no sería lo más agradable de presenciar, después de todo ella era una traidora, tal vez se merece el titulo o tal vez no, eso nunca lo ha logrado discernir, como sea, ese no era el punto aquí, lo principal era obtener la información por la cual avía acudido, muy a su pesar, a este repulsivo sitio y largarse lo más pronto posible de allí.

Se escabullo lo mas silenciosamente posible por una puerta que la conducía al sector principal de tortura, ¿Cuántas veces avía cruzado por allí? En ese lugar avía todo tipo de artilugios de lo más extraño, empezaban por cadenas colgadas del techo, y si aun flotabas solo después de pasar por todo lo que allí avía, entraban a un cuarto especial, muchos de los que se encargaban de esa sección alegaban que adentro avían una construcción de madera en forma de X que en las dos secciones superiores se dividían hacia lados contrarios; nunca lograban explicarlo correctamente, además de que todos creían que era mentira, por que otros aseguraban que allí dentro, no avía otra cosa que ganchos y mas ganchos, que te ataban en una silla y te atravesaban el cráneo con ellos, era espeluznante todo lo que decían de ese cuarto, pero de lo que todos estaban seguros era de que de allí provenían los gritos mas perturbadores y sonoros que se podía emitir de allí abajo, uno no dormía cuando alguien era llevado a ese cuarto, por pena a muerte lenta y dolorosa; nunca avía echo algo tan grave en ese tiempo como para que la mandaran allí, y cuando lo hizo, no la castigaron así, no sabía si fue porque tuvieron compasión o porque sabían que su castigo estaba allá afuera y su dicha allí adentro.

Corrió por ese cuarto hasta la puerta que se encontraba escondida en las sombras al otro lado de la habitación, la que conducía a las escaleras, sentía raro que no hubiera nadie rondando por allí, antes avían mínimo, unos quince verdugos patrullando por donde se encontraban los calabozos o bien encargándose de algún desdichado con algún tipo de condena, pero era mejor así, al menos no abría ninguna dificultad en atravesar ese lugar. Escucho a alguien bajar y maldijo internamente el pensar que todo seguiría fácil, se escondió apresuradamente tras un pilar que avía cerca de unas sombras un poco más oscuras que las que rodeaban los rincones, no pensaba ni quería luchar, ella podía con ellos, eso era seguro, en combate era muy superior a simples jesters de nivel tres, pero a pesar de tener asegurada la victoria no deseaba causar alboroto porque "alguien" determinado podría aparecer y eso no era lo más conveniente en ese instante. Los cuidadores se retiraron después de unos momentos, ellas soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras intentaba asomarse lo suficiente para ver, cuando sin previo aviso, dos garras la sujetaron por detrás, tapándole la boca e inmovilizando sus brazos, por muy desgracia suya, conocía con exactitud aquel tacto, solo podía ser de una persona; lo poco que tenia de sospechas se esfumaron cuando sintió su aliento rosarle el cuello mientras le hablaba:

-No esperaba volverte a encontrar, y menos en un lugar como este –dijo mirando a su alrededor para recalcarlo-, pero siento un gran júbilo el que así allá sido y que sea yo el que en este momento pueda recibirte.

No se molesto siquiera en intentar zafarse, tenía muy en claro que no era rival para él si se trataba de luchar con fuerzas en un lugar tan reducido, sin contar con que si lo hacía, intentaba expresaría mejor lo que querría hacer, alguien escucharía todo ese disturbio y seguramente bajaría con muchos más, con simples terceros niveles podría, sí, terminaría cansada pero si podría, pero hablaban de algo mayor el enfrentarse a simples terceros niveles "y" él. No podía hacer más que esperar a que él hiciera algo, porque sabía que no la iría a entregar de inmediato, primero se entretendría con ella hasta que se aburriera y ya después la iría a entregar a su maestro.

-¿Acaso no piensas decir nada? –silencio, ella no producía sonido alguno, solo se quedaba allí sin hacer nada, él suspiro un poco, dando a entender el que ella no avía cambiado aun después de tanto tiempo- De acuerdo, es notable que aquí no tendremos ninguna amena conversación, vámonos a un lugar distinto ¿Qué te parece?

Obviamente no espero a que ella respondiera y solo la jalo a las sombras donde activo un ladrillo que allí sobresalía para que se abriera un agujero en la pared.

Si en la mazmorra ella opinaba que no avía luz, allí todo estaba mucho más oscuro, se adentraron poco a poco, pero porque ella no podía caminar muy bien así sujetada como se encontraba, pero le sorprendió que él tuviera consideración, después de todo, ellos ya no eran nada, él un leal sirviente con titulo de general y ella, solo una traidora que se suponía no merecía ninguna consideración por parte de nadie en lo absoluto, no importando que tan leal haya sido en el pasado, toda consideración avía sido removida por completo; aun así, no sabía el porqué pero se sentía muy…agradable él sentir como al menos a él le importaba su bienestar, "son ilusiones las que me hago" se decía mentalmente a sí misma "me está tratando así porque algo muy malo me ara y me tiene lastima, así como el ultimo día de un condenado, todos lo tratábamos de la mejor forma posible sin excepciones por saber que ya no volveríamos e verle; eso está haciendo, no sé porque me hago ilusiones" a pesar del que se expresara tan fríamente, algo en su interior se entristecía.

Llegaron a un pequeño cuarto, del techo se desprendía una luz amarillenta, ella creyó que podría salir por allí en un despiste de su carcelero, pero desecho la idea al ver que era una simple llama que flotaba lo suficientemente alto y potente para que pareciera luz del exterior. En medio del cuarto avía dos pilares, de cada uno colgaba un cadena y grillete, además frente a esos pilares se encontraba una silla un tanto separada; conocía este lugar ya varias veces avía acompañado al que la sujetaba en sus "entretenimientos temporales", pero…pareciera que asía tiempo nadie visitaba ese lugar ¿será que al gran general se le avía ablandado el corazón? No, muy seguro estaba muy ocupado es sus labores para seguir distrayéndose en ese lugar.

-¿Te acuerdas de este lugar?- dijo sentándola en la silla-nos solíamos divertir mucho en el pasado, incluso aquí te escondía cuando asías alguna travesura y no deseabas que nadie te encontraba, ¿te acuerdas?- se posiciono frente a su cara para observar su reacción, pero ella no parecía responder o siquiera pensar en lo que le decía-¿no? Yo te tapaba los ojos con una venda para que entraras a este lugar, esa era la condición, no debías saber cómo se podía entrar aquí o si no, ya no sería un secreto-nada, ni una mueca, él comenzaba a irritarse, de acuerdo, como veo que no piensas hablar, te dejare aquí hasta que decida que hacer contigo.

La encadeno a modo de que tuviera los brazos alzados, cuando la vio noto que aun no quitaba esa mirada de soberbio desdén, así que si meditarlo, acciono una palanca que la dejo colgada a un metro del suelo, no podía flotar, en todo lo que era la mazmorra nadie era capaz de flotar, por fin obtuvo una reacción y sonrió de forma burlona y al oírla quejarse su sonrisa se asía cada vez más ancha.

-Lastima, antes aquí avía mucho colorido, ¿verdad Nights?- recibiendo solo otro quejido- sí, eso mismo pensaba, bueno, que disfrutes tu estancia aquí, porque sabes a la perfección cuanto tiempo te quedaras.

Eso lo dijo antes de que se serrara el muro, ella no tenía idea de cómo escapar de esta, ese lugar no dejaba escapar sonido alguno, para eso avía sido hecha, lo único que tenia por hacer era esperar a que Reala volviera, no, ¿en que estaba pensando? Ése maldito no la dejaría tan sencillamente, pues bien, esperaría a que algo pasara y si moría allí, al menos lo aria con el orgullo y dignidad que le quedaba.

-Valla, nunca se me cruzo por la mente el acabar así- observo las cadenas para recordar los buenos y "coloridos" tiempos, como decía él- tienes razón Reala, descolorido ah sido este encuentro.

Observo ese lugar un rato más antes de ponerse a descansar lo más posible que le permitieran esas cadenas.

Bueno, eso ah sido el primer capítulo, por allí, antes del último párrafo, se encuentra parte de la canción que les comente, veamos quien logra descubrir el nombre de la canción, si ya lo saben, por favor, absténganse al menos hasta el capitulo 4. Ore, hasta luego.


	2. Recuerdo en blanco y negro

Recuerdos en blanco y negro

N/A Hola, buenos días, aquí estoy de nuevo, continuando y esperando…que cosa? No tengo la mas mínima idea, pero aquí me encuentro, de pronto tuve una buena idea para seguir mi historia y aquí estoy, como siempre: los personajes no me pertenecen, lo único que si lo hace es la trama, y con una pista de la canción ya mencionada, el titulo dice algo, pero si leen con atención la parte antes de que empiece el flash back, verán una palabra en sí, bueno, a con la historia.

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba y reflexionaba con mayor comodidad y sin tener que soportar a su no muy deseada compañía, no se encontraba en una situación que pueda ser conllevar a algo peor en un plazo de tiempo indefinido pero seguro seria largo, además de que pudo caer en peores "manos", unas manos monumentales y no lo suficientemente amigables como desearía, suspiro con pesadez mientras observaba los extremos de sus brazos y manos atadas, no se encontraba entre sus mejores planes el ser prisionera y quedarse colgada con cadenas de unos pilares, mucho menos que fuera en esa habitación, la misma en la que antes disfrutaba estar durante horas y horas, "Ahora que comienzo a recordar, es cierto, disfrutaba mucho el poder estar aquí…claro, cuando era mucho más joven e inocente, y eso ya hace siglos" sus ojos hablaban de soledad y tristeza, los recuerdos comenzaban a agolparse en su mente, apareciendo uno en especifico, uno del pasado, uno inocente, uno que inicio con esto…uno monocromo.

_Inicio del flash back_

"_-¡Ven aquí detestable alimaña!_

_En el recuerdo se veía más joven, con pequeños flequillos rubios que salían de su gorrito, que le quedaba un poco grande, al igual que ese chaleco y cuello holgado que ondeaba por el viento que provocaba su carrera, ella se encontraba corriendo e intentando volar a través de los pasillos de ese lugar, lo que asía era huir de unos segundos niveles más grandes que habitaba en esa planta del castillo, el mayor y con peor fachada de malo, tenía una muy grande parte de sus ropas chamuscadas y con lo que parecía era, eso que los visitantes llamaban "pastel" embarrado en toda la cara, su aspecto era en si algo…ridículo, pero era de aceptarlo, cualquiera se reiría al ver a una bestia como era esa con pastel rosa en toda la cara._

_-¡Si te llego a agarrar no va a quedar ni el polvo! ¡Vuelve aquí!- gritaba con voz embargada de enojo e ira, los ojos que eran grises se volvían rojo oscuro de un momento a otro._

_Ella estaba demasiado asustada para intentar volar de la mejor forma que podía, que no era la mejor; avía llegado a donde se encontraban ellos intentando mostrarles aquello que avía encontrado en un cuarto algo extraño a su vista, le avían dicho que no se acercará a ese cuarto ni al dueño del mismo, pero no se avía detenido a pensar ni un instante que cualquier cosa que saliera del cuarto de ese Nightmaren psicótico llamado Jackle, era peligroso física y psicológicamente, no por el daño que el artefacto pueda llegar a causarte directamente, sino por el que "otros" te harán debido a tu poca experiencia que tienes en cuanto a detectar peligros se trata, un muy buen ejemplo era en el que se encontraba._

_-¡Te vas a arrepentí! ¡No me importa si aquí te aprecian o defienden! ¡Te voy a masacrar!_

_Todos esos gritos hacían que le entrara más miedo y solo tuviera cabeza para ordenar el seguir corriendo, a pesar de que sus delgadas piernas y débil cuerpo protestaran al no poder continuar así._

_-¡No era mi intención!- gritaba en un vano intento de que se calmaran-¡No sabía que te explotaría apenas y tocaras esa cosa!¡Digo la verdad, déjenme tranquila!_

_Pero todas esas palabras no servían de nada, derrapo en una esquina y continuo corriendo, mientras sus perseguidores chocaban contra la pared y se levantaban para seguirle persiguiendo. Mientras ella miraba hacia sobre su hombro para ver si los avía dejado atrás, no pudo darse cuenta de que avía alguien que volaba frente a ella hasta que chocaron, hiendo se ambos al suelo. _

_-¡Nights!- grito el de rojo sosteniéndose la cabeza-¡¿Qué se supone que haces?¡¿Por qué corres tan aprisa?_

_Al terminar de preguntar escucho algo así como un rugido o grito de enojo e ira proveniente del pasillo anterior, miro con sorpresa el pasillo y bajo la vista a su pequeña acompañante, que parecía casi temblar de miedo y empeorar conforme el ruido se asía más potente a través del pasillo. En un momento supuso que por lo que parecía estaba metida en algún problema e intentaba huir de aquellos que atentaban en contra de su vida…típico._

_-No me respondas ¡Vámonos!- le tomo su mano y comenzó a correr._

_-¡¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto mientras intentaba seguirle el paso._

_-¡A esconderte, obviamente, torpe! ¡Allá me dirás que hiciste para que esos matones te quieran usar de mondadientes!_

_Quería replicarle y decirle que no avía hecho nada malo, o al menos no de forma intencional, pero pensó que no era ese el momento, ya abría tiempo de hablar en…a donde sea que se estuvieran dirigiendo._

_Recorrieron los pasillos tan rápido como las piernas de ella permitían correr, estaba muy cansada, avía corrido por incontables pasillos casi todo el día, sus extremidades las sentía arder por cada zancada que daba, poco a poco se detenía mientras jadeaba en busca de aire para sus jóvenes pulmones que se sentían reventar por toda la fuerza a la que los sometían; Reala noto que cada vez se asía más difícil jalarla, mientras la veía haciendo un esfuerzo por seguirlo, noto que a unos metros estaban esos matones que querían hacerle daño; él aun era muy joven, no mucho más grande que Nights, solo apenas unos pocos años, casi nada debido a que los años eran poca cosa en la vida de un jester, pues podían vivir por siglos si tenían la oportunidad; el tenia cundo mucho un siglo o dos de existencia y apenas comenzaba a dar signos de algún tipo de desarrollo, su cuerpo no daba ningún signo de musculatura y su posición social no era muy conocida, solo era a ojos de los demás otro simple experimento de su maestro, al igual que la que corría detrás de él; en ese castillo todo era muy difícil, por eso le cuidaba, no quería verla sufrir al igual que él, no entendía ese sentimiento de protección asía alguien, pero ella tenía algo que ningún otro Nightmaren en ese lugar: unos ojos compasivos e inocentes, una dulce voz, que en varias ocasiones usaba para hablarle y hacer que ese castillo no se viera tan lúgubre como siempre, una risa que solo era para él y que le traía mucha más paz que cualquier otro sonido en ese lugar, pero lo que más le agradaba era las pequeñas melodías que tocaba con su flauta, tocaba una de cuna, que avía inventado para él, se lo dijo al mostrársela; todo eso y más le impulsaba a correr, tomarla en sus brazos, aun a pesar por lo complicado que era debido a sus pocas diferencias de tamaño, e intentar usar la poca energía que tenia para poder volar escaleras abajo, a las mazmorras._

_-¡Reala! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde nos llevas?_

_-Confía en mi y no agás preguntas, ¡Te estoy salvando la vida y con eso debería bastarte!- aunque le agradare mucho, eso no era suficiente para que dejara de lado sus insufrible forma de ser y esa forma tan suya de hablar._

_Iban demasiado rápido, y en varias ocasiones casi se golpeaban con algún objeto que se encontraba en esa habitación, eso la ponía muy nerviosa, mucho más de lo que ya estaba, hundió el rostro en su cuello mientras apretaba aun mas los brazos, eso lo sorprendió y bajo un poco el vuelo, para por fin detenerse frente a una pared, rebuscando y tocando todo en ella de forma desesperada mientras apretaba con más fuerza la pequeña cintura que sostenía contra si; la desesperación acre sentía al escuchar esos gruñidos tras ellos, igual volaban escaleras abajo y por lo que parresia estaban ya muy cerca. Por fin encontró el ladrillo suelto y entro a trompicones dentro de ese lugar sosteniendo aun a Nights en sus brazos, quien lo apretaba con una fuerza que hasta ese momento no avía notado. Estaban en el suelo, con las respiraciones aun irregulares él se incorporo todo lo que ella le permitió, era pequeña pero no lo suficiente como para que sus cuerpos estén bien amoldados el uno con el otro; no savia como sentirse, cómodo por el calor que ese cuerpo ajeno irradiaba al igual que su dulce esencia, o incomodo por esa cercanía con la que no savia tratar._

_Salió de su embelesamiento al ver como ella poco a poco alzaba la cabeza que antes se encontraba en su pecho, para mirar atrás suyo, asegurándose que los avían perdido para después escudriñar su alrededor y por ultimo posar su vista en él, sonrojándose un poco por la cercanía en la que se encontraban._

_-Si no te importa, me gustaría que me quitaras tu problemático cuerpo de encima.- dijo fingiendo molestia y apartando la mirada, controlando el sonrojo que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro._

_-¡Oh!-él nunca le maltrataba, pero eran contadas las veces en que era amable con ella…o al menos lo fingía._

_-Gracias- se levanto y limpio su traje._

_-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo entramos aquí? ¿Los hemos perdido? ¿Cómo sabias de este lugar?_

_-¡Cálmate! Haces muchas preguntas cuando el que debiera hacerlas soy yo._

_Ella seguía en el suelo arrodillada, tal vez aun con miedo por lo que avía pasado; verla así no le agradaba, suspiro y le alargo la mano, mirando hacia otro punto._

_-No estaré con la mano tendida todo el tiempo que tú quieras- ella lo miro y luego a la mano ante ella, sonrió a pesar de la forma tan molesta con que la trataba y tomo su mano._

_-Gracias por ayudarme- le sonrió._

_Le dirigió un gruñido antes de contestar-Me aburría y no avía nada mejor que hacer, lo hice por mero entretenimiento- se cruzo de brazos y sonrió de lado antes de seguir- aun que de saber las molestias que me traería hacerlo te hubiera dejado a tu suerte, así que considérate afortunada- y así se sentó en el aire con sonrisa de suficiencia._

_-Aun así gracias._

_-Olvidemos eso, centrémonos en lo importante ¿Por qué esos descerebrados de nivel 2 te perseguían así? ¿Qué les hicisteis para que su cólera allá sido tan bien fundada?_

_-¡Oh! Eso- miro al suelo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos- je je es algo muy gracioso de hecho,- le dedico un sonrisa pero este solo la vio suspicaz, dejo escapar un suspiro y agacho un poco la cabeza-me metí en la guarida de Jackle y agarre no sé bien que, con buenas intensiones se la mostré al más grande, cuando lo toco le exploto en la cara y creyó que le estaba gastando una broma ¡Pero no fue intencional! ¡No sabía que eso ocurriría! ¡Me disculpe varias veces! ¡Incluso cuando corría hacia acá!_

_-Vale, no importa, además al maestro no le interesan este tipo de sucesos, si te dejan votada en el piso solo se lamentara el que hayan manchado el piso y las paredes con tu sangre- suspiro para luego verla- nos quedaremos una o dos horas, seguro y para entonces se les abran quitado e ansían de acecinarte a esos._

_-Sí…pero no lo olvidaran, se vengaran tarde o temprano y eso me preocupa- se abrazo a si misma y le miro a los ojos._

_Le vio con un poco de asombro pero aparto la mirada al no poder sostenérsela._

_Nights vio como le evitaba sus ojos, bajo la mirada y un sentimiento extraño la atravesó, no lo comprendía, era como si algo pesado se situara en su pecho y solo deseara caer y caer, pero un susurro tenso izo que todo eso se alejara._

_-No te preocupes tanto, aun no tengo con que entretenerme así que- se encogió de hombros y le vio por el rabillo del ojo- supongo que puedo cuidarte y…no dejar que alguien te haga algo…_

_-¿Quieres que seamos compañeros?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Sí, le reportaremos al maestro que seremos compañeros para ayudarnos en nuestros labores, entrenamiento y demás, no creo se oponga, así nos cuidaremos las espaldas el uno al otro ¿Qué te parece…compañero?- eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y alargándole la mano._

_La miro un minuto para después extender la suya._

_-Es un trato…Nights._

_Fin del flash back_

Así fue como todo empezó, y ahora varios siglos después, se encontraba en ese mismo sitio de nuevo, pero en una situación muy distinta.

-Dijimos que cuidaríamos la espalda del otro, no cumpliste tu parte del trato…Reala.

Esa habitación, que antes le otorgo la oportunidad de acercarse a él, ahora la retenía como prisionera y era en ese lugar donde dejaba escapar su dolor, uno que no avía liberado en siglos provocado por esos recuerdos en blanco y negro.


	3. Y el dolor espera todo a su tiempo

Y en el dolor espero, todo llega a su tiempo.

N/A Ase ya muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar pero yo cumplo promesas y prometí no dejar las cosas así, tenía mis dudas sobre terminar este fic por X Y razón, pero me dije: ¿Que tiene que ver el que yo termine esto? Y pues es cierto, mejor lo termino y ya luego continuo con mis propias cosas. Ok sin más que alegar aquí les dejo el capitulo 3.

POV Nights

"Acabo de volver a despertar, creo que apenas a pasado un día desde que Reala me confino a este lugar, noto que mis muñecas apenas y protestan, aun no han recibido un daño significativo todavía, mis dedos son los que me preocupan, los muevo y los huesos truenan como si no se hubiesen movido en años cuando apenas y llevo un mísero día; muevo mi cuello y siento un dolor insoportable, eh de suponer que dormí con la cabeza colgada, por suerte no tengo algún otro daño o al menos eso pienso, me parece bastante raro que me dejara colgada solo así, sin hacerme un rasguño, pero claro, como pude olvidarlo, puede mandar a alguien a hacer ese trabajo por él.

Suspiro e intento mover un poco mis brazos e inmediatamente siento un dolor agudo en mis músculos, tiemblo y cuanto más me muevo más se acrecienta esa tortura, aprieto mi mandíbula, lo suficiente para no gritar y evitar el moverme; esto es un calvario, ahora sé porque no me izo nada, para que a su regreso no me encuentre ya muerta, no me creo capaz de soportar esto con heridas en el cuerpo, o tal vez porque savia que no son necesarias las heridas para hacer que yo sufra lo "suficiente".

El dolor ya paso, aun así continuo moviendo mis brazos, para que al menos no sea tanto lo que sienta mientras reviso mi cuerpo.

Es el día tres si cuento los dos días que han pasado desde que me vine a meter a este nido de bastardos, el dolor al menos no fue igual que el de ayer al mover mis brazos y cuello porque no deje que se durmieran o que mi cabeza colgara, pero ahora ya no puedo mover mis manos, pareciera que los grilletes empiezan a hacerme daño al fin.

Día cuatro: el dolor que provocan mis muñecas es insoportable, intente volar para que el peso de mi cuerpo no dañara tanto mis muñecas al estar colgada de ellas, pero al intentarlo un dolor agudo me atravesó el pecho, comencé a sudar frio y el aire no entraba a mi pulmones, sentía como si mi caja torácica se estuviera aplastando y las costillas oprimieran mis pulmones y corazón. Después de ese dolor…no volví a intentar volar.

Día cinco: un sonido parecido como a agua cayendo me despertó, incluyendo algo húmedo que corría por mis brazos, alce la vista y observe con horror que ambas muñecas sangraban y unas gotas cania de mi izquierda, que parecía ser donde la herida estaba más abierta, pero de ambos lados mis mangas se teñían de carmesí obscuro.

Día seis: salgo y entro de la inconsciencia, luchaba por seguir despierta, pero el dolor es demasiado para intentar seguir así, terminare desangrada si continuo así…debo hacer algo…pero ahora no…mi vista se nublo de nuevo…

No sé si a pasado otro día o no, pero ya no puedo seguir soportándolo, respiro lo más hondo que mis pulmones lo permiten e intento volver a volar, todo lo que me asalto amenaza con desvanecerme en ese instante, el sacarme ese metal que se avía comenzado a encarnar en mi muñeca sentí algo horrible, ardía como jamás imagine, pero a la vez era un alivio de lo que tanto avía soportado, más este pensamiento se fue tan rápido como llego, ese dolor de miedo me atravesó otra vez el pecho, mis pupilas las siento dilatarse y mi cara seguro era la marca de un dolor encarnado en cuerpo y alma, mi voz no puede salir de mi garganta, solo escucho ruidos sordos e inentendibles, no sé cuánto tiempo ah pasado, pero estoy segura que es la peor experiencia que jamás eh sentido ni experimentado en mi vida…me desvanezco…creo que es el momento de mi muerte…el fin de mi pelea y lo último que alcanzo a oír es una voz aguda gritando preocupada mi nombre, mi cuerpo cae al suelo, mis muñecas fueron liberadas, unos brazos intentan ayudarme revisa mis heridas y me intentan sujetar de una forma torpe pero delicada, no puedo ver la cara de ese maren…tal vez no hay mucho que ver…

-Y el dolor espera—es lo único que puedo murmurar…todo está oscuro…

-Todo a su tiempo.

N/A ¿Qué les parece? Un buen comentario estaría perfecto para seguir escribiendo y un poco más rápido quizás, bueno…buenas noches.


	4. Llega el invierno, marcando con su frio

Llega el invierno, con su frio marcando

N/A: Ok aquí me aparezco de nuevo con otro capítulo de Nights, si me siguen o no, me tiene sin cuidado, tengo también otra trama por allí, en la que prometí trabajar, así que si me tardo pues, piensen en que la espera baldra la pena, y si no, pues olvídense de i historia durante unos 4 meses y para cuando vuelvan ya estará bien avanzada, pero como quieran, yo aquí cumpliendo como se debe cumplir. Este capítulo es más largo que los antes puestos, a ver qué si cumple sus expectativas, oh y por favor, si la leen, dejen un simple comentario de al menos 3 palabras, no creo sea demasiado pedir.

-¡JACKLE! ¡QUIERO VERTE! ¡Reúnete conmigo de inmediato! ¡Y apresúrate! ¡No tengo todo el tiempo alimaña!

Los gritos retumbaron en aquella habitación de paredes recubiertas en tela, de varios tonos oscuros y desgastados, aquella habitación estaba decorada con varios artilugios, colocados para que el lugar pareciera la recamara de algún tipo de infante…pero un poco más tétrico.

Ese lugar le pertenecía a Jackle, un maren reconocido como uno de los más antiguos, pero de igual manera el más loco y desquiciado entre ellos. A simple vista se podía solo ver un simple manto con gorro, guantes y botines pero de forma que estuviera cubriendo a un cuerpo invisible…y era justamente así…lo único que se podía ver de su cuerpo eran esos ojos azules vidriosos y una sonrisa de dientes afilados.

Siempre se le veía riendo…psicóticamente…pero riendo, aun que, la excepción era cuando Reala, su "mejor amigo" le hacía llamar de esa forma, que solo prometía problemas o algún tipo de tarea desagradable o aburrida para él, y eso teniendo en cuenta que es un desquiciado con problemas mentales.

-Justo cuando pensé que sería una noche tranquila sin que ese bufón con aire de grandeza me estuviera mandando a cosas que me fastidiasen mi descanso.

"Desde que su gran maestro y creador cayó en "ese" estado, ah tomado control de toda Nightmare, creyéndose el dueño de todo aquí, asiéndonos pasar por escoria, aun que pensándolo bien, así ha sido estando él al mando o no."

La sala era oscura, con desniveles en todos lados y picos se podían apreciar a las lejanías, atrás de las brumas, en el piso estaban grabados cuadros en rojo y negro, y en medio de todo el piso se alzaba en un pilar grueso y terminaba en un trono, y sentado allí, el dueño de ese lugar de ese mundo, Reala.

-No estaría de más que pidieras las cosas de buen modo, claro, para variar-le dijo cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Cállate! Tengo un trabajo del que quiero te encargues, pues no podre hacerlo yo, por el estado del Maestro, me requiere para ayudarle, y si no estoy a su lado, puede volver a empeorar.

-Pero Reala, por como están las cosas, ahora mismo quería tan siquiera tomarme un tiempo para descansar. Le has dejado a todo el mundo algún tipo de labor, no hay nadie en el castillo, y si lo hay, es porque está a punto de partir en su búsqueda por Ideya o porque apenas va llegando, todos sin excepción solo comen y de allí se van a su habitación a descansar, ya Nightmare no es como antes, que podías escuchar alguna pelea a la vuelta de la esquina, o veías algún desastre en las paredes, piso y techo, ya casi no hay marens aquí, todos están en su mayoría de tiempo afuera, incluso me has llegado a mandar a mí en la búsqueda de los Ideya de esos visitantes, y déjame decirte que no es nada fácil explotar esa nueva área descubierta.

-El Maestro necesita todo el poder que podamos reunir para mejorar su critico estado, si es necesario que mande a cada uno de estos peones para eso, así se hará, si es menester que mande a terceros niveles a un área in explorada, pero que me traigan cristales de mayor poder, así se hará, ¡Si es necesario que sacrifique la existencia de basuras, como la que habita este castillo, no me temblara la voz para dar esa orden!-vio que él maren frente suyo estaba dejando de prestarle atención- Y tu labor, al igual que el de todos los demás, es el de acatar esas órdenes y traer todo ese poder sin importar las bajas, ya las repondremos con el tiempo. ¡Además, no tengo que darte ninguna explicación! ¡Todo lo que yo mande aquí, en ausencia de nuestro Maestro, se hará! ¿Lo comprendes?-de un momento a otro avía bajado de donde se encontraba sentado y ahora, sostenía a Jackle de su "cuello".

-Como que la vida es bella- Jackle prácticamente sudaba en frio, no debió distraerse frente a su amigo.

Ese comentario, de una forma hizo enojar a Reala, provocando que lo arrojara contra el suelo de ese lugar. Solo se escucho el grito de miedo del manto, oh, y además de una cosa romperse, tal parece algo así como un "hueso", o eso creyó escuchar antes de que todo quedara en silencio.

-Hum, ¿Qué es hermosa? Yo no lo creo, este lugar es un asco- miro a su alrededor con el seño fruncido y aburrimiento- lo ha sido desde que se fue…

En el suelo se encontraba un maren que intentaba recuperar el conocimiento…y erguirse de nuevo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta es la quinta vez en la semana que me haces esto! ¡Y apenas han pasado tres días!-dijo señalándole con un dedo; se limpio las ropas y continuo-además, eres un completo idiota, mira que tratarme así y desquitarte con mi pobre e indefensa persona, solo porque te has amargado la vida desde que "ella" se fue para ya nunca volver, je, seguro lo izo para alejarse de ti y tu insufrible carácter. Ya supéralo, sí, fue bueno el tenerla con nosotros pero cuando se fue, se volvió la persona viva que más te odia en este lugar.

Algo ocurrió en ese preciso momento, no se le podía ver el rostro al bufón rojo, pero era obvio que su semblante no era el más tranquilo que tenia, si es que tenía uno, el ambiente se sentía pesado y el temor se apodero del maren naranja, que comenzaba a sudar frio. ¡¿Qué se supone avía hecho?

-Re-reala discúlpame, no quise decir eso, es-es que no savia lo que asía y-y grite la primera estupidez que se me ocurrió, no pensé en lo que decía, no volverá a pasar te lo jur…

Silencio…solo se escucho un siseo, de esos que empiezan antes de las risa, un siseo que se empezó a transformar en carcajadas, una de persona desquiciada se podría decir; Reala se sostenía el estomago, revolcándose en su trono por la risa, fuera de sí; Jackle solo le veía con desconcierto, preguntándose qué pudo provocar esa reacción.

-Te vas a sorprender- dijo ya después de que logro controlar su ataque de "risa", aun que, si su "amigo" lo hubiera llegado a conocer mejor, hubiera comprendido que esa risa no era otra cosa si no una máscara, una tan bien forjada con el paso de los siglos, que avía logrado ocultar todo cuanto le afecto ese comentario, porque aun que le doliera, era verdad, las cosas jamás mejoraron entre ellos, y mucho menos allí para él, todo se fue en picada cuando ella se fue, no solo porque su maestro le exigía mucho más que antes y le castigaba igual, según para que jamás olvidara su posición, sino porque ahora, ya no tenía a nadie, ya no avía nadie quien le apoyara y cuidara después de algún castigo, con quien pudiera hablar sin miedo a revelar puntos débiles, con quien pudiera ser él mismo sin miedo a como se viera en cuanto a su posición, como aquel que aspira en ser el general de nivel uno más obediente, leal y sin dudarlo el mejor a los ojos de su maestro- ¿Tu acabas de decir que se avía ido para ya jamás volver? Jajaja. Si eso es lo que piensas entonces te fascinará el trabajo que te tengo guardado desde hace unos cuantos días.

-Por favor Reala, solo dime que no es otra de tus inservibles misiones de búsqueda y captura que con tanto empeño mandas a que hagan; ya has mandado a cada uno de los maren que a vitan en este castillo, desde los de nivel tres hasta los del dos, incluyendo a tus propias creaciones, y todo a espaldas del maestro, ¿todo para qué? Completamente todo ha sido en vano, nadie en cada una de las misiones ha podido siquiera verla- ningún maren a quien le daba esa misión podía siquiera acercarse, y aquel que lo logro, solo pude ver el polvo que esta dejaba en el aire, ella era solo un visaje, él único que avía llegado a incluso pelear con ella era él, pero como en estos momentos no se le hacía posible, mandaba a cualquiera a hacer ese trabajo; y ahora, no cabía en la cabeza de Jackle que intentara mandarlo a él de última opción.

-No Jackle, no te estoy mandando a ninguna misión- eso lo calmo un momento pero la forma en que lo dijo traía cargada algo de malicia- debido a que eso ya no será necesario- a esa altura ya le sonreía con malicia- la tan eludible Nights, la gran pesadilla de pesadillas, la traidora…esta justo en este momento, encadenada de las muñecas y colgando en mi habitación especial de las mazmorras.

-¿¡Qué? ¡Pero pero…¡¿ cómo? ¿¡Cuando?

-Cálmate, eso te lo digo después, ahora lo que necesito que agás es que bajes allá y la "cuides" como se merece ¿Comprendes?

-Pero Reala, ¿Por qué desearías que hiciera eso? Que acaso tu no la quer…

-¡Cállate! Ni se te ocurra, dilo y aquí acaba tu existencia- lo sostenía del cuello- ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Ella traiciono todo cuanto la apoyo y formo! ¡Ella traiciono todo y a todos! ¡Te traiciono a ti y a mí! La promesa que me izo de jamás irse de mi lado, de que nos apoyaríamos, que nos cuidaríamos el uno al otro ¡Se fueron a la mierda hace ya mucho tiempo! ¿Comprendes? Ella ya no merece ninguna consideración de mi parte, y por lo que deberías comprender tampoco de la tuya.

-Entiendo…

-Muy bien, eso me alegra, y no bajes la mirada, a ti te gusta darles un trato especial a los prisioneros ¿Por qué debería ser diferente esta situación?

-Por ningún motivo, de acuerdo lo hare ¿Pero deseas que haga algún tipo de cosa en especial?

-Que remarques con heridas físicas el daño que causo a todos cuando nos abandonó-"_Querrás decir el que te causo a _Ti" pensó Jackle- que lastimes su cuerpo de la misma forma como la que ella lastimo nuestro corazones-"_¿No querrás decir el tuyo?"._

-Llevare la "caja", ¿qué te parece? No queremos que esas heridas se marquen de por vida.

Al irse el maren de manto, igual se alejo la máscara que escondía sus emociones, su cara que antes parecía destilar desprecio se volvió una mueca de tristeza al pensar en lo que sus acciones le llegarían a provocar a "ella".

El manto bajo a las mazmorras con una caja en las manos, llena de objetos punzocortantes de diferentes tipos y tamaños, pero esas cosas eran especiales, porque solo asía sentir dolor de la herida pero aun así no dejaban marca ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando entro a la habitación su alma casi se le sale de su cuerpo al ver el estado en el que su antes amiga se encontraba, la vio desvanecerse del dolor, observo como su cuerpo estaba débil y sus ropas manchadas de carmesí oscuro, grito su nombre para luego llegar hasta ella y desatar sus muñecas, la acerco torpemente a su cuerpo para revisar con más detalle sus heridas.

-Y el dolor espera…

Fue un susurro, no entendió el significado pero aun así dijo lo primero que llego a su cabeza.

-Todo a su tiempo…

Hizo lo que pudo, le atendió las heridas y pasó los extraños instrumentos por ellas para que pudieran cerrarse y cicatrizar de inmediato, sin dejar marca alguna. Muy a su pesar le coloco las cadenas otra vez, pero permitiendo que su cuerpo pudiera reposar acostado en el suelo, dudaba que hubiera sobrevivido una noche más así. Reala comenzaba a pasarse de la raya.

-Hola Jackle, tiempo sin vernos ¿Podrías desatarme para poder irme sin pelea o riña? Por favor ¿Sí?

-Jeje, lo lamento hermosura encadenada, pero no lo tengo permitido, incluso creo que te asen falta más ataduras.

Las cadenas de sus muñecas volvieron a alzarla mientras que otras en sus tobillos la sujetaban para inmovilizarla.

-Muy bien princesa de satén, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos?

Con sonrisa en el rostro agarro un cuchillo, lo examino un rato para después aventarlo contra ella; grito de dolor y miro su brazo, no avía sangre, ese cuchillo le rasgo pero no le izo herida, comprendió que de eso se trataba, los artilugios de esa "caja" provocaban dolor pero no dejaban ningún tipo de marca o algo parecido.

-Es interesante verdad, otra gran creación de tu querido amigo el genio, ósea yo.

Esta vez tomo más cuchillos, aventándolos todos en un simple movimiento sin consideración, cada uno de ellos, como el primero, le pasaron por los brazos y piernas, uno incluso por el cuello, pero sin dejarle alguna herida de la que fluyera sangre.

-Ja ja ja, ¿no es esto entretenido Nights? Para mí sí que los es, y eso que apenas estamos comenzando con nuestra amena velada my preciosa.

Pasaron varios días iguales, él asiendo con ella lo que le viniera en gana, provocando siempre gritos y gemidos de dolor, pero eso dejo de funcionar después de los primeros tres días, ella ya no gemía o gritaba, solo hacia muecas casi imperceptibles cuando le pasaban la hoja por la cara, el brazo o el pecho, ya no le importaba, ya no hacia gesto alguno; ya demasiado desesperado y frustrado, su torturador llego incluso a enterrarle el cuchillo en su pecho, después de sacarlo callo un poco de sangre pero no con eso logro que ella reaccionara o se quejara.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Deberías estar gritando y llorando de dolor como todos los demás a los que se les hirieron con estos cuchillos, incluso al borde del colapso mental con lo último que te icé.

-…Sí- _"vaya, hasta su voz suena imperturbable, como si allí adentro ya no estuviera su corazón…ojala y no se vuela la versión "femenina" de Reala"_- pero al llegar el crudo invierno, marcándome su frio extremo…mi cuerpo se congelo y ya nada siente ahora... ¿Logras comprenderlo…Jackle?- los ojos que le miraba eran bastante gélidos.

-Eso creo…- agacho la cabeza y luego la miro-iré a contarle a Reala, veré que querrá hacer ahora que esto no funciona contigo- floto hasta la puerta entre abierta, pero se detuvo un momento para decirle una cosa- Quiero que sepas, que no hago esto con verdadera intención ¿Lo sabes verdad? Solo acato ordenes Nights, no quisiera que me odiaras por lo que te eh estado asiendo en estos días, y ojala me creas cuando digo que lo lamento…en cerio- se fue dejándola sola, al cerrar la puerta sus cadenas se aflojaron lo suficiente para permitirle sentarse en el suelo.

-Lo entiendo Jackle, no te preocupes, no te odio, no era tu intención herirme, je, solo cumples con las ordenes que cierta persona te encomendó…alguien a quien estoy comenzando a detestar.

**N/A: Como dije fue un poquito más largo que los otros, ya les pondré lo demás después, y ojala y perdonen aquellos que leen esta historia mi retraso, no tengo excusas para retrasarme así si no hago gran cosa en mi casa. Hasta la proxima**


	5. Dedos tocan un cuerpoagitandolo

Dedos tocan un cuerpo…agitándolo

-No estoy muy seguro, pero dudo que a Reala le guste la noticia que le tengo…

Paso volando sobre unos pasillos hasta detenerse frente a una pared, de allí abrió con las manos un portal hasta el mundo de Reala. Este se encontraba en su trono, como si tocara algo parecido a una guitarra pero sin nada en sus manos, (no me maten, solo quería que también tuviera algún instrumento como Nights) estaba tocando una melodía movida pero que no denotaba entusiasmo.

-Hola Jackle, gusto en verte, me atrevo a suponer que vienes a contarme de tus avances, ¿no?

-Je je, claro, a eso mismo.

-Perfecto, cuéntame entonces- dejo su guitarra de un lado- ¿Cómo le ha ido a nuestra querida Nights? ¿Cuántas veces ah suplicado que la liberes? ¿O ha usado su coraje para no gritar? Seguro que te ha dicho que te odia, sé que ella aun te agrada y que seguro eso te debió afectar, pero no te preocupes, ese odio va dirigido a mí, puede que te lo haya gritado viéndote a los ojos, y seguramente con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no te preocupes, te lo repito, ella no quería ver tus ojos al gritar eso, los ojos que quería ver eran los míos, pero Jackle, ¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¡Habla de una vez!

-Pues…-si pudiera sudar…o si al menos se le viera el sudor, estaría en toda su cara- todo desde el principio estuvo bien, los artilugios funcionaron a la perfección.

-Perfecto, continua ¿Está llorando ahora? Tenía pensado bajar para verla, no es porque me agrade la imagen tan deprimente que puede resultar pero…conociéndote solo puedo esperar lo mejor de la tortura física y psicológica.

Para respuesta solo obtuvo una sonrisa ensombrecida, a Jackle tal vez no le agrade el hacerle eso a su antigua amiga, pero no por eso significaba que no pudiera, por poco que sea, disfrutar del rasgar de su piel, era un completo maniaco, ¿para que intentar esconderlo?

Pero eso no le salvaría de lo que podría hacerle Reala cuando le diera la noticia que le traía, puede que estuviera loco, desquiciado, esquizofrénico y sea un psicótico, pero una de las cosas que no era y de las que se enorgullecía, es que nunca en su vida, y valla que avía vivido bastante, es que jama se avía dado a las tendencias suicidas o que atentaran en contra de su tan querida vida. Por eso es que le causaba ardor en la piel el estar allí, esa situación dejaba muy chica a la vez en que vivió con Gulpo en una pequeña cueva por dos semanas sin otra cosa en mente que la de convencerlo de que no se lo comiera, casi tuvo que profesarle amor infinito para lograr vivir; una muy fea experiencia, pero no tanto como la que en ese instante estaba pasando.

-Eh…no…no está llorando.

-Valla, ¿Entonces se desmayó? ¿O está descansando?

-Pues…ni uno…ni otro…-el sentía que se hacía chiquito, que las llamas que le rodeaban lo comenzaban a sofocar.

-Jackle, ¿Por qué siento que me ocultas algo, que hay algo que no quieres decir?-él se avía dado cuenta muy fácilmente, no era normal en Jackle quedarse callado mucho tiempo, a veces incluso, para no estar en silencio decía palabras al azar.

-Yo…pues…n-no es solo que…

-Muy bien- sonrío de lado mientras cambiaba un poco el tono de su voz- en tal caso, si no ocurre nada fuera del plan dime…¿Por qué te encuentras tan nervioso? Eso no es nada normal en ti…dime que te impide hablar…dime que hechizo te tiene atrapado…dime que te izo para que no quieras hablar…o algo un poco mejor…dime la verdad para dejarnos de esta estúpida charla y dejarnos de tantos rodeos, a mí me gusta más la última opción, ¿no lo crees así?

-N-no lo que pasa…es que mira…yo estaba…ella…yo…uff- balbuceo palabras incomprensibles solo para terminar rindiéndose y dar un sonoro suspiro de derrota, se preparó física y mentalmente tal cual la vida dependiera de ello, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.- Cuando llegue al lugar donde ella se encontraba, estaba al borde de morir, parece que tardaste en llamarme, ¿acaso lo hiciste intencionalmente? -obviamente no obtuvo respuesta, solo un sonido de prepotencia por parte de su amigo- ¿Cuánto paso desde que la dejaste allí colgada? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco días? Porque tuve que usar una gran cantidad de Ideyas para sanarla completamente, sus heridas eran muy profundas, y esa cadena tenía años allí.

-Eso no me interesa, fue otra cosa la que te pregunte.

-Uff…-"_típico, el no mostraría ningún signo de compasión o arrepentimiento frente a nadie, ni ante si mismo, no importando que tan suyo sea el error"_-después de curarla hice lo que me mandaste, pero luego de un tiempo dejo de surtir efecto en ella, le llegue incluso a enterrar la hoja en el pecho, pero no se perturbo, no lloro, no grito, ni un solo gesto; de no ser por que respira, yo la daría por muera.

-¿Sabes que es casi imposible lo que me dices, cierto? ¡Es imposible que no llore, grite o gesticule! ¡Tus cuchillas las hemos probado antes y durante un lapso mayor de tiempo y nadie, jamás había reaccionado de esa manera!

-Lo sé…-se quedaron en silencio, cada uno meditan a su manera la situación, Reala mantenía los puños cerrados, de los cuales parecía brotaría sangre en cualquier momento, "_no comprendo porque se comporta así, sé que no le gusta hacerle daño a Nights, y si es así ¿Entonces por qué se molesta tanto de que no sienta? ¿Qué no debería alegrarle? Amenos así ella no sentirá nada de dolor…físico"_-y si… ¿La dejamos en paz un tiempo?

Se quedó pensando un momento, si lo que Jackle decía era cierto, eso significaba que abia sufrido ya bastante…perfecto, el plan iba tal y como lo esperaba, el detalle era que si paraban ahora todo el tiempo que la avía dejado colgada se iría al chasco, lo más apropiado era que la fuera a ver de inmediato, o en caso contrario entrada la mañana, ya cuando la mayoría de los que allí vivían se fueran a descansar después de tan largo día, al estar allí abajo continuaría con el próximo paso.

-Iré después a verla. Suéltale un poco las cadenas, no quisiera que mi "_tesoro_" estuviera incomoda.

-Lo ice antes de irme, no me agradaba el dejarla así, seré un loco desquiciado, como todos dicen, pero ella es preciosa y me dolía el verla así, aun en su deplorable estado, hace alarde de su antiguo nombre, "noche preciosa de pesadilla", es realmente bella, además de mi amiga.

-Vaya, te ha afectado el traerla a este castillo, no te reconozco, son contadas las veces en las que puedo hablar coherentemente contigo-se dio la vuelta para regresar a su trono, signo que indicaba que podía retirarse, pero antes le hablo sin darle la cara-. Ten mucho cuidado Jackle, esa "_belleza" _como tú dices, es muy peligrosa, es solo una fachada ocultando la verdad, es una traidora y hay que tratarla como tal, no lo olvides.

El maren estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho eso, y a saber que significaron esas palabras para su mente; sonrió de manera tan suya, como siempre hace, dejando escapar una típica risotada antes de responderle a su amigo.

-Lo se Ree- rio todavía entre susurros mientras se acercaba al portal que avía dejado abierto hace solo momentos atrás- lo tengo muy presente; después de todo, todos en este castillo te tenemos de ejemplo como alguien que callo en esa fachada, y dudo que se me antoje acabar igual que tú.

Las horas avían pasado pero eso no desagrado a la prisionera encadenada, de hecho incluso prefería pasársela allí, sentado y sola, sin ninguna compañía como la que anteriormente avía tenido; mientras estaba en el suelo miraba lo dañado que estaba su único traje, manchado de sangre y rasgado en varios lugares.

-Me da tristeza…ya no se parece a mí traje sino a…un montón de harapos…

La rasgadura más grande era en la parte del pecho, su cristal se encontraba reducido en la parte central de su collar, dejando expuesta la carne manchada de sangre ya seca.

-En cuanto más se reducía…-toco su cristal encarnado-menos dolor sentía…solo pude escuchar ese metal alojándose alado de mi corazón…

Sentía sus latidos acompasados…casi imperceptibles…así fue como despertó en la mañana…

-Que extraños instrumentos…no dejaron la herida abierta, ni cicatrices ni nada que se le parezca…

Dejo de ver a su alrededor y a su cuerpo, lo mejor era que descansara para cuando llegara aquel "ser"…el ya no merecía ser llamado siquiera maren, para ella no era más ahora que solo escoria.

Por fin sentí a paz, un poco de tranquilidad, su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que ese sucio suelo era parecido a descansar sobre nubes, y ya lo avía echo sin dudarlo era lo mejor, se sentía como si su alma se elevara y flotara, mientras su cuerpo hacia lo mismo; durmió plácidamente pero…todo lo bueno por alguna razón, para ella terminan rápido. Mientras su mente ya le comenzaba a mostrar imágenes, las cadenas que le sujetaban dieron un tirón, sacándole bruscamente de su descanso, para dejarla nuevamente colgada y tal vez con un brazo dislocado, ya después se cercioraría de si lo estaba o no.

-Perdón por la forma tan brusca de sacarte de tu ensueño, pero necesitaba tu atención.

-Tu y yo sabemos que no lo lamentas en absoluto, segunda, tú de mí no necesitas absolutamente nada, eso quedo más que claro hace ya mucho tiempo.

Fingió una mueca de dolor mientras se le acercaba por detrás, era bastante brusca su forma de actuar, pero al verla solo le llegaba a la mente un pequeño nighmare buscando sacar garra antes de ser destrozado por otro más grande.

-¡Oh! Eso que dices me duele en el corazón- tan pronto quedo fuera de su vista, con un brazo la toma de la cintura, y con su otra mano le sujeto bruscamente de la barbilla, para que escuchara atentamente cada palabra destilada con cólera- Pero eso no significa que puedas pasarte de lista conmigo, ten presente que estas a mi merced preciosa, así que más te vale hacer lo que yo te diga.

Si avía algo que no soportara era que le dijeran que hacer, además de eso, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la forma en que la sujetaba contra sí, estaba siendo muy posesivo y descontrolado; no quería que lo supiera pero un poco de miedo comenzaba a aflorar en el fondo de su persona, jamás avía visto ni escuchado así a Reala.

-Su-suéltame-demonios, se maldijo internamente al dejar escapar ese pequeño rastro de temor en su voz.

-Veo que por fin comienzas a sentirme miedo, muy sensato de tu parte si me permites decirlo.

-Jamás te sentiré miedo, sé que no eres capaz de hacerme nada- todo miedo se alejó de ella para pronunciar con seguridad aquello

-Aun ahora, no dejas de ser valiente ¿verdad?-sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos, la mano que sujetaba su cara, empezaba a acariciar con sus filosas garras, dejando finos cortes que dejaban caer un poco de sangre- aunque si me lo preguntas, esa audacia no te conviene mucho en este momento.

Silencio, no hizo gemido alguno, nada, incluso su rostro paso de frustración y enojo a uno sencillamente imperturbable e imposible de descifrar.

-¿Qué no te lo dijo Jackle? Nada me duele ahora.

Cierto, no avía notado que su cristal se avía disminuido, ¿Cómo no pudo recordarlo antes? La primera vez que la avía rescatado de esos mismos calabozos, igual avía ocurrido eso, cuando le pregunto si no le dolían esas heridas le avía contestado que no podía sentir nada.

-Sí pero recuerdo una ocasión parecida, de hace ya muchos años ¿recuerdas como lograste sentir de nuevo?- le susurraba mientras una de sus manos bajaba por su formada cintura- Yo te tallaba cada parte de tu cuerpo para que pudieras sentir de nuevo, y ahora me pregunto-su mano quería bajar por su pecho-¿Cómo recuperaríamos tu sensibilidad ahora?...quizás con unos dedos…que tocan un cuerpo…agitándolo…

N/A: bien eso es todo, acepto que me tarde pero era por mi escuela y blablá de acuerdo si es verdad, me daba flojera ¿vale? Pero ya estoy aquí así que al menos ya tiene su otro capítulo, y todos felices. Posdata: si me dejan comentarios, no tardare tanto la próxima.


	6. Frio hieloderritiendose con sus besos

Como un frio bloque de hielo…derritiéndose con sus besos

N/A: ¿estarán enojados los que leen por el atraso? Jum…servirá un lo siento como disculpa…bueno si admito que tarde pero ya estoy de vuelta…mejor disfrutan el capitulo y dejamos pasar todo… ¿no?

Estaba en shock… ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla de esa manera? Podía sentir como esa lasciva mano subía y bajaba por su espalda, y como con la otra acariciaba desde el pecho hasta su abdomen, y la respiración se le cortaba cuando esa mano asía ademan de bajar un poco más. Prefería la tortura anterior, al menos esa tenía sentido, en cambio las cosas que así a su excompañero eran cada vez más lascivas, era mucho ya pasar sus manos por su cuerpo estando ella encadenada.

Pero eso no seria suficiente, ella no sedería a sus caricias o toqueteos, o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Trago en seco al sentir una lengua en su cara, y cuando bajaba, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

Esos dedos recorrían con deseo por todo ese cuerpo, tensando cada parte q tocaban, pasaban por partes muy débiles y delicadas de esa bien formada prisionera, no había pudor en lo que él asía, sus manos recorrían bruscamente ese relieve, y se detenían cuando encontraban una parte desnuda de piel, donde se dedicaba a mordisquear con suavidad para después pasar su fría lengua por esa parte, no hubiera sido problema para ella, de no ser por que esas partes de piel descubierta se encontraban estaban también en su pecho, desnudo por la ultima rasgadura que le avían echo, y al sentir allí esa fría lengua maldijo internamente a Jackle por su ultima acción.

-Umm, hay algo que debo admitir "mi vida"- le puso algo de burla en esas palabras- tu piel es la mas exquisita y suave que eh probado…y aquí entre nos, no hay ni una sola piel que no allá probado.

Ella no quería que le afectara, no quería dejarse caer a merced de él, debía mantenerse fría, como un bloque de hielo, exactamente, tan fría como un frio bloque de hielo, era todo lo que debía hacer, ese tacto era muy frio, no podía hacerla flaquear, no, ella no era los entretenimientos nocturnos de ese desdichado, ella no iba a caer con un montón de toqueteos de ese idiota, ella no era simple carne que podía degustar para después tirar e ir por otro pedazo más apetecible.

-¿Por qué no dices nada preciosa? ¿O es que estas muy concentrada en lo que te hago?

-No digo nada por que no siento nada "Rurii", tu tacto es bastante frio, para nada cálido, ¿como quieres que me concentre en el si solo me da nauseas?

-Jum…-_"Ella lo entendió, no quiero mostrarme como debo, de esa forma cálida, la forma en que la estoy tocado, es solo para mi propia diversión, eso y para satisfacer fríos deseos…"_ – bueno Nights, si lo que tu quieres es calidez, yo como tu humilde servidor…te complaceré…

Se alejó de ella con carisias más suaves, sin las garras, solo la punta de los dedos, un suave toque o rose.

Por alguna estúpida razón trago en seco, no le gusto como avía hablado ni tampoco como avía terminado de tocarla, lo avía hecho sin ninguna mala intención; como si él hubiera querido que ella lo disfrutara.

Salió por la sobra frente a ella, y de forma lenta se le acercaba, con una mirada completamente diferente, ya no avía burla o prepotencia en sus ojos y en su faz, sus ojos avían dejado de ser tan fríos y fieros para ser remplazados por unos con pequeñas piscas de cariño, lo demás que veía era dolor y angustia, mostrando una media sonrisa limpia de socarronería, era una simple sonrisa; al llegar frente a ella, se inclino poco a poco, viéndole siempre a los ojos, no la tomo con las manos, no fue necesario, solo era requerido mover el rostro asía el suyo para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, algo muy delicado, muy simple, demasiado poco para él, pero noto que para ella era más que suficiente para hacerla cerrar los ojos, muestra clara de que lo disfrutaba, tomo un poco mas de confianza para rodear su cintura con las manos y pegar un poco más su cuerpo.

Nunca creyó que hiciera falta solo esto para que ella reaccionara, creyó que tendría que dedicarle una hora mínimo para tenerla comiendo de la palma de su mano y…que además él pudiera disfrutar un poco como lo estaba haciendo en este instante; pensó que ya no abría problema, que podría soltar un poco las cadenas para intensificar eso, pero al dejar un poco sueltas cada una de las que le ataba, fue enorme su sorpresa al recibir una patada en el estomago y un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿Creías que lo disfrutaba? Pensé que eras mucho más listo "Rurii", jum tu rostro no tiene precio en este momento, no siento Reala, deja de intentar.

"_Mentira Nights…estoy viendo tu cristal, y este me dice otra cosa, esta brillado muy fuerte, y esta creciendo, significa que si lo disfrutaste…que si lo sentiste…que solo yo puedo hacerte esto"_

-Estoy pensando todo lo contrario, no soy tonto Nights, veo tu cristal, esta brillando muy fuerte, significa que estas emocionada, además que ya a comenzado a crecer, además, en caso de que me haya equivocado en eso de que te gusto, explícame entonces ¿Qué hacia tu lengua queriendo entrar en mi boca? ¿Eh?-La atrapo, a eso no podía responder, la avía agarrado infraganti y disfrutando, muy pronto cedería, y cuando estuviera indefensa y con todas las barreras abajo, caería por fin y la tendría a su merced.

-Jum…ni que tuvieras tanta suerte "Rurii", solo ocurre que hacia mucho que no besaba a nadie, yo también tengo necesidades y como tu eres él único que me eh encontrado que es mas o menos decente para mi gusto, decidí aprovechar el momento, aun que creo me resulto mejor de lo que creí, además de satisfacerme pude darte lo que merecías…je.

-Entonces…no te importaría si se repite.

Ese era terreno muy peligroso, si daba desliz Reala se daría cuenta que en cerio avía disfrutado de su contacto, lo que avía dicho no sabía de donde se lo avía sacado, pero al menos pudo distinguir un muy breve instante un atisbo de que le avía herido y mucho, eso ya era algo; pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era parecer indiferente a lo que hiciera sin importar que.

-Por supuesto, si dijera que no y que me niego, seria darle importancia, y tu no mereces ni la menor de mis atenciones.

-En tal caso, no me golpes si te vuelvo a besar.

Y así como lo dijo, se le acerco, pero con una mirada algo más diferente, como con un poco de diversión por lo que estaban haciendo, los dos intentaban dar un espectáculo de que no le importara que hiciera el otro, cuando eso no tenia ni una poca de verdad, les encantaba y por eso no ponían objeción o se hacían como los des entendidos. Pero de allí salió algo, ese frio bloque de hielo con el que Nights avía llegado a ese lugar, se avía derretido, con esos besos.

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Hice todo hoy para subirlo esta noche, espero y pongan comentarios por que no actualizaré sino hasta obtener los 13 o 15 comentarios. Sale entonces ojala y disfruten hasta luego.


	7. Con lentitud me tientas

Con lentitud me tientas.

N/A: Deben de haberse ido absolutamente todos los que seguían esta historia, suerte será que llegue a los 20 comentarios, uff, que mala onda, aunque me lo merezco por haber dejado así las cosas sin actualizar ni nada, lo lamento y espero no decepcionarlos otra vez, sin más que decir a la historia.

-¿Qué aras con ella? No puedes mantenerla allí abajo por siempre, ¿de qué te serviría?

Ambos estaban en el cuarto de Reala, allí dentro habían unos muebles a juego con una mesa de madera, cerca de un fuego azul, habían varios rollos y pergaminos sobre la mesa, igual que tinta y otras cosas, había algo parecido a un estante donde se veían unos pocos libros y varios cráneos y artículos filosos, y de allí colgaba un gancho donde se colgaba su chaleco, gorro y armadura, incluyendo su Persona. Y en la parte oscura de la habitación avía una cama completamente desarreglada, las almohadas rasgadas, las sabanas rotas, y la tela negra con manchas. Discutían sobre que aria con Nights.

-Al maestro le seria re confortable saber que la enemigo número uno fue capturada y esta encadenada en el sótano.

-Si lo piensas de una manera está bien la respuesta-el maren sin cuerpo jugaba con sus cartas, arrojándolas al fuego y asiendo que regresaran como cual bumerán-pero ahora no creo que al maestro le gustase mucho la idea de tener en el sótano al único maren que logro derrotarlo y dejarlo en un estado de al borde de la inexistencia.

-Pero tenerla así seguro y le satisface, es mejor saber que esta encadenada que haya afuera planeando un segundo ataque o algo parecido.

-Pero para eso tendría que pasar por muchas cosas antes de poder llegar al centro de este mundo, y tú se lo estas facilitando si la mantienes halla abajo, solo necesita escapar para lograr destruir todo este lugar.

-Pero recuerda que aun ignora su máximo potencial y cómo destruir este mundo.

-Reala, es peligroso tenerla allí abajo, recuerda como es ella, encontrara la manera de escapar tarde o temprano y tendremos problemas cuando eso ocurra; este lugar es inmenso y podría descubrir muchas cosas cerca de donde se encuentra prisionera.

-No pasara nada, la tengo bien encadenada.

-Solo di la verdadera razón para tenerla allí abajo…

"_Mi verdadera razón…deseo tenerla como antes…jamás pude tenerla a mi lado como lo deseaba, necesito poseerla, me pertenece, y quiero que sienta como yo sentí cuando se fue, deseo que entienda lo que causo, que lo sienta en su propia piel, que se doblegue a mi, que sea mí…esclava…"_

-Creo que podemos usarla para regenerar de manera corpórea del maestro.

-¿Cómo piensas lograr eso?

-Muy simple, explotaremos esa habilidad que ignora a nuestro favor, su cristal rojo es el pacificador que necesitamos para que todo nuestro trabajo rinda frutos.

-¿Y cómo piensas lograrlo? No creo que ella nos ayude de buena gana, y para poder sacarle ese poder debes de entrenarla, ¿Cómo lo aras sin que ella intente escapar?

-¿Qué es lo que más anhela? Ser libre, le hemos quitado su libertad, tendrá que obedecernos si la desea de vuelta-empezó a escribir algunas cosas en un viejo pergamino negro-pero hay que ser muy astutos, necesitamos hacerle saber que nos necesitamos mutuamente oh nada de lo que ágamos la obligara a que nos preste ese poder oculto del cristal rojo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Esto…-dijo mostrándole el pergamino-es lo que me dará el poder sobre ella, el necesario para que haga lo que digo aunque no lo desee.

-¿De qué hablas? Eso no te servirá de nada.

-Ya verás como si lo ara…

Reala bajo hasta las mazmorras, su plan era infalible, solo necesitaba paciencia y todo se daría por si solo. Entro por el pasadizo para encontrarse con su premio encadenado.

-Pensé que no vendrías a tu visita diaria…ya se me avía alegrado el día.

-Tus palabras son hirientes Nights, deberías estar alagada que me tomo la molestia y consideración de venir cada día a verte, y cuidarte.

-Reala…si mandaras a Jackle con su caja, quizás estaría mejor que cuando tu bienes a cuidarme.

-Me pondré celoso si empiezas a demostrar mayor afecto a ese maren imperfecto que a mí.

-Le demostraría mayor afecto a cualquiera que no fueses tu Reala.

Reala suspiro, esto no le ayudaba con su plan, debía relajarla de alguna forma para que bajara la guardia; dejo un poco sueltas las cadenas y se puso tras de ella, abrazándola aunque esta ofreciera resistencia, trataba lo más posible de retenerla sin que esta sintiera dolor, después de un rato se dio por vencido esperando el próximo movimiento del maren, solo sintió como le tallaba el cuerpo, sus músculos tensionados, algo tramaba eso era seguro, pero no podía evitar sentir agradable por ese masaje que le estaba dando, sus manos estaban muy calientes, allí abajo era el lugar más frio del castillo y todas las noches temblaba sin poder abrazarse a sí misma para entrar en calor.

-Recuerdo que te masajeaba mucho antes…-le hablaba al oído, de una manera suave y pausada, eso le izo estremecerse-en este mismo lugar… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Prefiero olvidar aquello que pase contigo.

-Yo jamás lo olvidaría…

Esas palabras…jamás en toda su vida, hubiera creído que Reala las diría, dejarse tan indefenso no era su estilo.

-…-

-Veo que no dirás nada…no importa…no necesito que digas nada…-beso su mejilla-la verdad…disfruto de cómo se siente esto…tenerte aquí tan cerca, calentando tu cuerpo, es agradable-beso en el cuello-me hace recordar ese último día que pasamos juntos…

-No me hables de eso…

-¿Por qué? Creo merezco al menos recordarlo…partiste mi corazón ese día…todo iba bien…-besaba su cuello mientras una mano le acariciaba la pierna-se sentía que nos deseábamos mutuamente…era el lugar perfecto, te estaba dando un masaje…besaba cada parte que te tocaba…hablábamos mientras lo hacía…siempre me pregunte…que hubiera pasado de no haber hablado contigo ese día…

-Me alegro que haya sido de esa forma…

-No lo sé Nights…eh poseído a muchas bellezas…pero…-acariciando más arriba de sus piernas-siempre me pregunto…como se hubiese sentido…hacerlo contigo…

Con esa última palabra toco en medio de sus piernas.

-Estas…tentándome…

-Muy lentamente…

Avía un sonrojo en la cara de ambos…y se sentía sofocante estar en ese lugar…

N/A: espero y me dejen comentarios, encerio lamento averme tardado, espero y me disculpen y comenten, porfavor, almenos de esa forma escribiría con mas ganas. Hasta la otra.


	8. Hazme un esclavo de tu ardiente amor

Hazme un esclavo de tu ardiente amor

N/A: Doy gracias a las personas que aun después de tanto tiempo aun haya quien siga leyendo y escribiendo comentarios tan motivadores (Limacandy) ;) Gracias, y como pues respuesta aquí adelanto otro episodio, así que porfa dejen comentarios.

No entendió que o como avían ocurrido las cosas, pero se encontraba besándose con la persona quien más la odiaba, dándole todo el placer que su cuerpo débil podía aportarle a ese maldito, lamiendo su cuerpo, sacándole gemidos, mordiendo para hacerle sentir sin lastimarle, aunque sus muñecas aun estuviesen atadas con grilletes, al igual que sus piernas atadas al suelo.

Reala disfrutaba más que cualquier otro momento parecido a ese, esa traidora savia que puntos tocar y como hacerle para que disfrutara de una forma que nunca avía probado…excepto cuando desaparecían luego de los entrenamientos…hace tiempo…unos meses antes de que ella decidiera traicionado a todo cuanto amaba y le amaba…

_Inicio del flash back_

_-¡No se irán a ningún lado hasta que pasen por esos aros! ¡Den veinte vueltas al perímetro de un lado a otro, arriba abajo!_

_Un globo gordo y deformado en las piernas, con ropa demasiado ajustada para hacer vomitar, ya sea por el ejercicio o por verle gritar y escupir al mismo tiempo, cara de perro y orejas de mono con gorro circular encima y velo detrás, y un pequeño moño alrededor de su sucio y gordo cuello, esa criatura mal formada era quien gritaba instrucciones al nuevo lote del maestro, pero concentrándose mayormente en las dos criaturas a quien le encargo entrenamiento "especial". La sala de entrenamiento era enorme, cuatro kilómetros de arriba hacia abajo, y diez de largo y seis de ancho, avía aros flotantes esparcidos en todo el lugar, ráfagas de aire cambiantes y la mitad del suelo era decorado con picos afilados y rocas en punta, podía verse unos que otros huesos y ropas esparcidos…esos eran los que no avían podido con el entrenamiento especial, preparado únicamente para aquellos maren´s destinados a ser comandantes o capitanes, hasta ahora el grupo a entrenar para esos puestos se avía reducido de 20 a solo 6, cada cuerpo bien formado, entrenados, fieros, sin piedad, directos al atacar, maquinas certeras, miradas disciplinadas…y soñadoras con aire de libertad y potencial natural, única razón por la cual aún estaba en ese grupo esa maren pequeña._

_Los maren´s flotaban en una fila, según la estatura, todos prácticamente igual y al final una pequeña por dos cabezas más bajas, cuerpo pequeño y menudo, sin músculos, pero de alguna manera avía llegado a ese lugar y no precisamente como carne blanda; dos maren´s le avían retado carreras por la pista superior, consistía en pasar por aros con cuchillas que se cerraban cada 5 segundos…y una caída en picada para alzar vuelo antes de caer de golpe a los picos…paso sobre uno de los brabucones arriba de su espalda y cruzó por uno de los aros…el otro no…compitió en picada con el otro…y este no aguanto el último punto para elevarse…esto ocurrió en la primera semana, apenas iniciaban el examen de selección para el grupo de 20 estudiante prodigios, ella quedo en el grupo. Ella junto con Reala, Maeli, una maren de chaleco entero carmesí, botas negras y sin mangas, guates negros y un sombrero que dejaba salir su largo cabello azabache y lacio…su abdomen plano dejaba ver unos pocos músculos que puede ofrecer una hembra…una belleza sexy según todo el grupo, la pareja perfecta para cualquiera de los machos del grupo, y en especial Reala…por lo mismo es que a Nights no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, en especial por la actitud pretenciosa que usaba con todos. Cael…traje entero echo solo por vendajes, unas cuerdas enrolladas en los hombros, la cintura un brazo y una pierna, cuerpo bastante fuerte, abdomen marcado al igual que sus brazos, sus cuernos solo estaban cubiertos por cuerdas y vendajes, y su cabello algo corto pero en tonalidad azul…una marca en forma de cruz sobre su ojo izquierdo que hacía que lo mantuviera cerrado la mayoría del tiempo, era tranquilo pero no muy sociable, en su mayoría se la pasaba en la sala de entrenamiento, su cuarto…o jugando en la sala oeste con la pequeña Nights(^w^)…Lombardo, no usaba nada encima, dejaba ver todo su torso y abdomen trabajado, callado y serio, su gorro consistía en tiras rasgadas de lo que parecía era un sombrero negro con azul rey, un cinturón negro con un pequeño anillo en el centro, botas negras en punta con picos a los costados, sus ojos purpuras tenían llamas en vez de pupilas, no hablaba con nadie que no fuera Reala ni asía nada por nadie más que por las chicas y por alguna extraña manera tenía un acento italiano, por ultimo Liani, una hermosura igual que Maeli, traje azul cielo, entero, botas pequeñas hasta la espinilla, y cabello rizado café, era adorable y madura al mismo tiempo, en general se la pasaba con Lombardo entrenando o con maren´s de segundo nivel jugando. Esos eran los 6 estudiantes que integraban el grupo de prodigios o elite._

_-¡Más recto el cuerpo! ¡Así no llegaran a nada! _

_Por desgracia ellos tenían al mismo entrenador que los de segundo y tercer nivel, la misma bola de grasa gruñona y asquerosa, terminaban cansados, sudorosos y sin más fuerza que para caminar…_

_Excepto una pareja que se escurría hasta las mazmorras aun a pesar del cansancio luego de un día de entrenamiento fuerte._

_-Déjame limpiarte…tienes sudor en todo el cuerpo…_

_-Re-reala…espera…no lo agás…_

_-Nights déjame limpiarte… ¿Por qué pones resistencia esta ocasión…? Sabes que a los dos nos gusta limpiarnos luego de una sección fuerte…_

_-No esta vez no quiero._

_Estaban sin sus chalecos, Reala algo encimado en Nights, pero esta con una cara algo sonrojada y al mismo tiempo como si le fastidiara la actitud de su compañero._

_-Aghh y ahora ¿qué jodidos te pasa?_

_-No quiero que te me acerques, te vi muy pegado con Maeli hoy y eso es asqueroso, no sé cómo puedes acercártele tanto a una lagarta rastrera como esa._

_-¿Bromeas? Ella es preciosa y lo sabes…_

_-Es una estúpida._

_-Tsk… has lo que quieras, trate de ser amable… pero creo que no funciono así-de un movimiento se puso encima de ella, sujetándola contra el suelo y sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, ella no se podía liberar, era algo que odiaba y al mismo tiempo emocionaba-veo que no quieres que te limpie…pues te are sudar entonces…-le encadeno las manos y comenzó a chupar y morder su cuello y quitándole el aire con besos fúricos…eso lograba hacer que ella se asustara y…excitara…_

Esa misma posición era la que mantenían en el presente…ella atada con cadenas…casi rogándole que la hiciera esclava de su pasión…una esclava suya…

N/A: no pensaba actualizar sino hasta llegar a los 20 o 22 comentarios pero no podía hacerlo luego de lo que me escribieron, aquí les dejo el capitulo siguiente, espero lo ayan disfrutado y porfa porfa porfa, si lo llegan a leer déjenme un comentario, no les cuesta nada.


	9. Buscando la formula mas simple del amor

Yo seguiré buscándola la fórmula más simple del amor

N/A hola hola gente, aquí de nuevo, con esta historia, como algunos sabrán, tengo dos historias aún en curso, ósea que necesitan que también las actualice, así que por lo tanto, tengo que ir en orden para que sea justo, hoy empezare con Orgullo, ya cuando termine de subir el nuevo capítulo, seguiré con Dos almas, y ya después mi historia más reciente Doble personalidad doble, inicie con orgullo porque fue la última que actualice y no quiero que mis lectores piensen que otra vez me estoy desapareciendo, bueno a con la historia.

Se encontraba aun encerrada en ese tétrico lugar, la única diferencia es que ya no tenía cadenas que le aprisionaban…y que sus girones de ropa que cubrían su desnudez ya ni siquiera los traía encima…pero si algunos golpes y moretones, además de marcas de garras.

El último encuentro que tuvo con Reala no termino muy bien, según ella se dijo que no permitiría que la usara y callo redondita en su juego, la engaño vilmente y se llevó muchos gustos en el camino, y ahora se encontraba maldiciéndose internamente por haber sido tan descuidada con lo que hacía.

_No podía pensar, todo lo que sentía la embargaba demasiado, esos aromas varoniles se metían a su cabeza, palpaba y se perdía en esa piel fuerte, en los músculos de todo ese cuerpo glorioso, sencillamente perfecto, todo eso la hizo perder por completo la razón. Él la mordía y lamia a placer, y ella solo mantenía la boca abierta y ojos cerrados disfrutando cada cosa que le hacía a su cuerpo…despertó de ese hechizo solo cuando sintió como le rasgaba la tela de su pantalón dejándola inservible, lo pateo fuerte en el estomagó, y se levantó de inmediato, trato de taparse con algo pero no avía más que pequeños pedazos de tela de lo que era su traje._

_Reala se irguió algo extrañado por su actitud, pero al mismo tiempo debía de esperárselo, no podía simplemente llegar y aparearse con ella sin recibir golpes e insultos. Incluso avía tenido suerte, no fue tanto lo que le hizo ella en comparación a lo que estaba frente de él; si vestida la consideraba hermosa…el verla así le hacía querer poseerla por horas…casi lo avía logrado…_

_Se limpió la saliva que le avía dejado en el cuello con un pañuelo negro, y al verlo supo que avía logrado su cometido, estaba completamente seguro, ahora podía irse…pero ¿porque no divertirse un poco?_

_-Seguro nunca avías escuchado esto pero…te vez muy sensual así, encadenada y con marcas de mi boca…sobre ese precioso cuerpo desnudo…-se le acercaba paso a paso…_

_-¡Aléjate!-puso su cuerpo en posición para pelear, pero sus manos seguían cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, su cara estaba sonrojada y unas lagrimitas amenazaban con caer…le gritaba muchos insultos y le llego a golpear con las cadenas, eso lo molesto y decidió hacer el sello en ese instante._

_Quemo el pañuelo negro en su mano, después con un cuchillo de su cinturón se izó un corte en la palma de la mano, echo las cenizas sobre la herida y de esta empezó a emanar aún más sangre…puso su mano en su pecho y la estiro al pecho de ella…su marca quedo negra…_

_-Necesito de ti…y estoy seguro que tu igual de mí, este es un contrato que nos vincula a los dos, tu eres la clave para algo grande en Pesadilla, y esto que acaba de pasar, significa que aceptaste por un momento ser mi esclava, mi herramienta…_

_-Jamás eh dicho tal cosa._

_-No lo di jistes…pero en tu saliva queda ese sentimiento y deseo…con eso basta para que nuestro contrato nos selle a ambos…ahora somos uno y dependemos del otro…_

"No lo entiendo, todo es muy complicado… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué hizo Reala para que ese contrato nos sellara?" se observaba el pecho donde estaba en negro su palma "¿Qué significa que yo sea sellada a él?"

Suspiro y se abrazó un poco el cuerpo, tenía frio y vergüenza, la desnudes era ahora su cadena, la puerta no era vigilada, ni ella traía cadenas, pero no podía salir, así no, eso era un golpe muy bajo incluso para Reala.

Debía esperar por el momento, ella sabía cuando podía hacer algo, y cuando no se podía hacer nada, y ese era el momento de esperar para hacer su próximo movimiento…después de todo…aún tenía tiempo para buscar "eso". Y por el momento la suerte parecía sonreírle, porque hasta ahora no le avían echo ninguna pregunta acerca del porque avía entrado al castillo.

-Por ahora no puedo hacer mucho…solo esperar que ese mal nacido no quiera violarme.

N/A: no se no me inspire mucho, quien sabe que ocurrió, bueno quizás es porque ya no me comentan como antes, bueno ni que decir, debo mejorar para que ustedes quieran comentar, se aceptan preguntas, quejas, observaciones y todo eso. Hasta la próxima y no olviden pasarse por mis otras historias. Hasta la vista.


	10. Que con estos ojos

Que con estos ojos te pueda encontrar, aun a la distancia

N/A: holis, otra vez aquí, espero estar hablando con alguien porque de no ser así, tendré que posponer esta historia y centrarme en las otras, lo que pasa es que escribir una historia luego de otra es algo complicado, debido a que tengo la idea de las demás, pero no puedo actualizar si no avanzo con esta, ¿Si me entienden? Por eso me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios, para saber si alguien lee esto o solo estoy aquí a lo puro tonto, gracias.

-No sabía que eras un pervertido Reala.

-¿Por qué lo dices Jackle?-estaba limpiando un poco su Persona con un pañuelo.

-Porque ayer fui a darle de comer a Nights como me lo pediste y lo que encontré me sorprendió y sonrojo en extremo.

-Ah te refieres a eso, fue accidente, no lo pude evitar.

-¿Es que acaso la violaste o qué?

-No, no hice nada que ella no hubiera querido que hiciera.

-…-lanzo varias cartas que se incrustaron en la puerta, y una sonrisa burlona se apareció antes de que se tapara con su manto y desapareciera.

-Dos cosas me sorprenden-se escuchaba una voz masculina y la puerta se abría-que ese de segundo nivel pudiese descubrirme, y que el gran Reala, ex compañero de entrenamiento y el supuesto mejor maren de toda Pesadilla…haya sido espiado tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Cael?

-Había venido solo a entregarte el informe del grupo que tan bondadosamente me asignaste… ¡Ni una baja!-le aventó unos papeles a la mesa-¡Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuche que mencionaban a Nights! ¿¡Donde esta idiota!? ¡¿Qué jodidos le hiciste maldito?!

-Cálmate perro, no ladres si sabes lo que te conviene.

-Tú hablaras si sabes lo que te conviene.

-No tengo que darte ninguna explicación, y lo mejor será que te apartes del camino, no es asunto tuyo, y si te entrometes…terminare lo que empezó hace tiempo-Cael se tocó la cicatriz que tenía en el ojo, ya no lo podía abrir.

-Es bueno que te acuerdes, no te entrometas y seguirás viendo al menos de un ojo.

-¡Perro!-Se abalanzo a Reala pero este solo hizo un giro hacia atrás volando para patearlo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente y mandarlo contra la mesa rompiéndola.

-Elije mejor tus batallas Cael, y no te metas conmigo…-salió volando de la habitación dejándolo hay.

Luego de unos minutos Cael despertó, sentía algo extraño en la mandíbula, ese maldito se la avía dislocado, se las pagaría a como diera lugar, pero primero debía encontrar a Nights, el día que la desterraron de Pesadilla él avía salido de misión sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Tengo que encontrar a Nights.

Se paró y busco a Reala por todas partes, pregunto a cuanto se encontró en su camino, le dijeron que se avía dirigido a las mazmorras. Salió precipitado a los pisos inferiores deteniéndose cuando lo observo, traía una manta, estaba frente a una pared a oscuras tanteando la pared buscando algo "¿Qué es lo que haces Reala? ¿Para qué quieres esa manta?" Se escondió rápido al ver que volteo su cabeza a donde se escondía, era el mejor espía del grupo elite, Reala era supuestamente el que tenía mejores dotes de pelea, por lo que el maestro lo avía asignado segundo al mando luego de lo ocurrido con Nights, Cael siempre le dio pelea luego de eso, le tenía mucho cariño a esa pequeña, desde siempre le tuvo cariño, desde la primera misión que se les asigno a ambos; vio que la pared se abría frente a Reala y entro, se escondería hasta que saliera y cuando eso pasara entraría buscaría a esa chiquilla.

Nights dormía en un rincón, las noches eran muy frías y más en ese lugar, temblaba por su desnudez y no dormía bien, sintió que algo la envolvía y ya no sentía tanto frio, abrió lento los ojos y vio a Reala sentado enfrente de ella, no avía pensado en qué hacer cuando lo viera otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-se cubrió los pechos con la manta.

-Solo venía a dejarte eso, y a decirte que pronto saldrás de aquí, así que prepárate…en dos días iremos a hablar con el maestro, comunicarle tu regreso y esperemos acepte y no te mande a matar.

-No eh regresado Reala.

-No pero es lo que le dirás Nights…

-Vives en la mentira…

-Nights…el día de mañana aceptaras lo que el maestro mande…lo quieras o no, así que permanece aquí… pensando en cómo comportarte frente al maestro…-dijo mientras tocaba la marque negra que tenía en su pecho…

Sintió como su pecho ardía…la marca negra de la mano de Reala la quemaba con el simple pensamiento de negarse a hacer lo que le estaba ordenando

-¿Qué me hiciste?-sudaba mientras se tocaba el pecho y apretaba los dientes.

-Es parte del contrato, tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga…-le omitía la otra cláusula del contrato-mientras tengamos estas marcas negras así será, y espero y te acostumbres, porque pasara mucho tiempo antes de que te liberes de él-le tomo de la barbilla con brusquedad-. Eres mi esclava… ¿entendido? -la beso con brusquedad y furia para después soltarla y tirarla contra la pared y salir de la habitación.

-¡Jamás are lo que digas! ¡Antes muerta!

Cael se sobresaltó al escuchar tan fuerte grito, su corazón se aceleró al reconocerla, esa voz, aunque algo menos aniñada que la que recordaba, era sin duda de ella; vio como Reala salía de allí con mala cara y apretando los dientes y puños, estaba muy molesto, y salió deprisa de allí sin notar al espía.

-Tengo que apurarme…-tanteo las paredes hasta encontrar el ladrillo que abría el pasadizo, entro con cuidado y recorrió un pequeño umbral hasta la parte iluminada…hay estaba…sola y envuelta en su tristeza de espaldas a él…se le acerco caminando…aun no sé avía percatado de su presencia…

-¿Qué quieres ahora Reala? ¡¿No te vasta con todo lo que me has hecho?!-se voltio para mirarle pero no encontró a su carcelero…encontró a un antiguo amigo…con el que paso muy buenos momentos…pero no savia cuales eran sus intenciones.-Cael… ¿Qué haces aquí?-se paró para tomar posición de pelea mientras intentaba cubrirse al mismo tiempo.

-¡Nights! En serio eres tu-la abrazo y cargo, no le costó mucho trabajo, Cael era muy grande, incluso un poco más que Reala.

-Cael…me asfixias…-estaba sonrojada, no espera ese recibimiento.

-Nights…-aflojo un poco el agarre mientras flotaba con ella en brazos…-me alegro que estés bien…me alegra poder verte de nuevo chiquita-Nights se sonrojo al escuchar su antiguo apodo.

-Cael… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Por ti chiquita, descubrí que te tenían en el castillo, y quería ayudarte…no como la última vez…-puso una cara triste.

-Cael…-le vio la cara con horror- ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

-Es del día siguiente a cuando te exiliaron.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Fue en tu misión?

-No, fue aquí en el castillo, me pelee con Reala y días después de amenazar al maestro por haberte echado de pesadilla.

-Y ¿Cómo es que paso?

-Uff…cuando volví me reporte directamente con el maestro, dijo que me desarrolle muy bien y que si seguía así quizás llegara a ser segundo al mando, le dije que como si ese puesto estaba destinado para el más hábil y diestro en todos los aspecto, y que ese puesto en mi opinión estaba destinado a ti…me dijo que fue lo que paso…que te revelaste contra él, y que no le servían los marens desleales…le dije que avía cometido un grave error, y que esto no podía quedar así, le dije que los leales a ti se levantarían, y que los que están bajo mi mando igual lo harían, le asegure que incluso Reala se levantaría y le obligaríamos a que regresaras…me fui del salón de trono, y estando en mi mundo planificando entro Reala, me alegre mucho creyendo que estaba hay para planificar el levantamiento y obligar al maestro a que te aceptara de regreso, pero cuando empecé a decirle todo el me golpeo, y encadeno a uno de los pilares que tengo en mi mundo, me amarro ambas manos y golpeo, dijo que mando a hacer lo mismo a todos los que estaban bajo mi mando, le grite, le dije que era un cobarde, que como avía sido capaz de hacerte eso, darte la espalda, que era una completa vergüenza y que no merecía ser tu compañero, me dio una cachetada...y eso solo significaba que mi puesto era usurpado por él… luego me golpeo y rasgo mi cara con sus garras…por eso la cicatriz, lo lamento Nights…no pude hacer mucho por ti-bajo su rostro triste mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

-Hiciste mucho por mi Cael…te lo agradezco…-le abrazo con mucho cariño y dependencia…su rostro se ocultaba en su pecho, ocultando una sonrisa que dejaba ver por fin un poco de felicidad, se veía muy delicada envuelta en una manta y abrazada por alguien tan grande y fuerte, que al mismo tiempo la trataba con suma delicadesa.

Reala observaba la escena fúrico…solo voló fuera de la habitación…abrió la puerta a su mundo donde destrozó cuanto encontró…"deseaba verte a los ojos…verte a los ojos y pedir que me amaras, que no hicieras lo que pedía obligada, que lo hicieras de corazón…para estar juntos…pero la distancia entre ambos…es enorme…"se tocó una piedra oculta dentro de su chaleco…y pensó al mismo tiempo que ella…que como le gustaría verle a los ojos, esos encantadores ojos que poseían…azules y cristalinos…aun a pesar de la distancia que a ambos separaba…

N/A se que tarde pero aquí esta, la hice lo más larga que pude, espero sea de su agrado y dejen comentarios, positivos seria un alago, negativos seria ayuda para mejorar, gracias.

Dejen rewien


	11. Y cuando te halle al final parte 1

Y cuando te halle al final, quisiera conservarte junto a mí.

N/A: Me di cuenta que mi historia a la que tanto cariño le tenía estaba ya muy pero muy olvidada, así que aun en contra de lo que dije sobre que no actualizaría hasta acabar con las otras les traigo aquí otro cap más para que me digan que tal, y recuerden cada comentario cuenta para que siga y siga creciendo todo esto.

-Cael…-se sentía tan bien abrazada a él, era muy fuerte y apenas le llegaba a rozar su barbilla, su pecho fuerte sostenía su cabeza y sus brazos la tenían tiernamente agarrada, las pequeñas manos de ella le acariciaban la ancha y trabajada espalda, las manos de él que se encontraban en su cabeza y hombros comenzaron a descender hasta su cintura pegándola aún más a su cuerpo.

La manta que lo cubría cayó al suelo permitiéndole recorrer su piel desnuda; era raro sentir la piel de otro maren, el procrear estaba prohibido por el maestro al igual que el tener descendencia sanguínea, por eso casi todos los maren evitaban el acto de apareamiento, pues aquellos que fueran padres de una nueva criatura serian sacrificados para darle lugar a su descendiente; por eso el castillo tenía habitaciones exactas, morían dos maren por uno y ese que nacía era apareado con otro igual a él; Nights junto con Reala fueron creados por Wizeman, pero Cael y Lombardo fueron de los últimos nacidos de dos padres Maren; Cael, en comparación de Lombardo, conoció a sus padres, ambos le cuidaron hasta que creció y pudo volar por cuenta propia, estuvo escondido en los cuartos de sus padres mucho tiempo de su vida, ellos querían que pudieran salir de ese castillo para que fuese libre y ellos lo vieran crecer.

_Flash Back_

_-Cael, tengo que hablar contigo-una maren perteneciente de la elite, con ojos de un azul oscuro, un traje gris con chaleco duro y hombreras, con su persona dorada de la que salía una única pluma azul de en medio, arriba de un cristal azul como sus ojos, su gorro gris con azul perfectamente puesto para que ni un mechón de su cabello color negro azulado se escapara juguetón por los bordes, capitana de las tropas de segundo nivel._

_-Kary ¿estás bien?-era un maren adulto, con un cuerpo bien trabajado, todos los maren´s de segundo y primer nivel debían tener una buena condición para formar parte de las tropas de elite, el que sería su hijo se parecería mucho a él, con excepción de que el no traía cuerdas en su cuerpo ni ninguna marca en su ojo, su cabello era largo y negro, sus ojos de un negro profundo-ayer me fui sin ti a la misión asignada por el maestro, comprenderás que por tu retraso no podía darme el lujo de echar a perder la misión, me sorprende en sobremanera que perteneciendo a la elite hayas fallado, estoy muy cerca de que el maestro me evalué y pueda entrar al grupo de los que entrenaran , quedar mal con el maestro por tu retraso no estaba en mis planes ¿Por qué faltaste a la hora de encuentro?- los maren´s siempre actuaban de manera indiferente hacia otros como ellos, estaban enseñados a acatar sin chistar las ordenes de su maestro para que este alcanzara su objetivo más ambicioso, sin importar los sentimientos ni nada por el estilo, vivían con la esperanza de que llegara el día en que se cumpliera su misión y poder vivir la vida despreocupada del que sus mentores alguna vez les contaron._

_-Por eso debo hablar contigo, te veo en mi habitación-rasgo el aire y se metió en la grieta; antes de la traición de Nights, todos los maren´s que pertenecían a la elite se les permitía una habitación especial, donde solo ellos podían abrir, era un lugar especial donde los ojos de Wizeman no veían tan fácilmente, relativamente seguro se podría decir._

_-¿De qué quieres hablarme chiquita? Buen día- se le acerco abrazándola por detrás y quitando sus hombreras para darle un suave beso- ¿Por qué no fuiste? Me preocupe de que algo te hubiese pasado._

_A pesar de que los maren´s fueron educados y creados solo para obedecer los mandatos de su amo, avía excepciones, ellos dos eran un ejemplo, ella ya formaba parte de la tropa elite y con un cargo sobre sus hombros se encargaba de entrenar a las creaciones de su amo, joven y hermosa pero de cara seria, capitana, un puesto que llevaba con el pecho inflado de orgullo; era el primer grupo que entrenaba, segundos y terceros niveles, ella evaluaba quienes tenían dote para pertenecer a las tropas, nunca nadie le sorprendió de manera significativa, solo él, que le hablaba sin cuidado de a quien se estaba dirigiendo, le coqueteaba y le observaba sin pudor alguno en las evaluaciones, despertaba la vergüenza que ella nunca sentía, hacía que sus mejillas se coloreaban cuando le llamaba por su apodo, un mísero segundo nivel le sonreía coqueto a ella, una capitana de las tropas en la intimidad de un pasillo desierto._

_Luego de que ella quedara bajo el pesado cuerpo de ensueño de este maren sintió su mente nublosa, los encuentros cada vez más cercanos despertaron en ellos un sentimiento ajeno a sí mismos, atracción, existía la atracción entre los maren´s pero nunca ocurría un acercamiento ni nada por el estilo; se encontraban en el gimnasio donde se practicaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, él le había retado a un duelo picándola en el orgullo, por descuido de ella no revisó el piso y luego de intentar patearle al recargar su peso se fue resbalo de espalda llevándoselo con ella, ambas miradas se encontraron, sudorosos y en el suelo, calientes como se encontraban sus cuerpos luego de un beso que tiempo tenían anhelando la habitación se llenó de respiraciones entrecortadas y un par de corazones que corrían frenéticos en sus pechos. Lo que vino después fue un romance de adolescentes que a cualquier costo trataban de ocultar de otras miradas, pero se quitaban la máscara al verse en la intimidad de cuatro paredes._

_-Cael… ¿me quieres?_

_-… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Cael…tendremos un maren ilegitimo…_

_-…-ella sintió el cuerpo de su compañero tensándose detrás de ella sin pronunciar palabra alguna, martirizándola con su silencio._

_-Por favor…necesito saber si cuento contigo ¿Me quieres? ¿Estás dispuesto a afrontar este problema conmigo?_

_-No…no te quiero…y tampoco estoy dispuesto a enfrentar nada contigo._

_-…-la hembra apretó sus puños y trato de recordar lo que le enseñaron en su entrenamiento, el dolor no existía, podría recibir mil heridas y no sentir nada, no lo logro, le dolía horrible el pecho y las lágrimas se le escurrían por las mejillas sin que evitarlo. Tomo fuerte el brazo de Cael y lo arrojo por sobre su cabeza estrellándolo contra la esquina de la cama quedando este sentado._

_-Uh-se tallo la espalda adolorido y cuando abrió los ojos le fue propinado una sarta de patadas y puñetazos por todo el cuerpo._

_-¡Dijiste que me querías!-patada en el estómago-¡Que sin importar lo que pasara no me dejarías sola!- puñetazo en la boca- ¡Que confiara en ti!-saca la daga que le regalo el maestro y la pone contra su cuello-el maestro dijo que si el padre moría antes de que la criatura naciera, al menos la madre podría criarlo…y tú…tú…-su mano temblaba al sostener el arma contra el mientras este la observaba con un solo ojo (el otro lo tenía ya amoratado)-…-se tendió a llorar dejando caer la daga al suelo mientras se tapaba la cara, se culpaba a si misma por ser tan idiota como para confiar en ese desgraciado que lo único que quería era un momento de placer. Unas manos cálidas le tomaron las suyas de forma delicada apartándolas para verle a los ojos._

_-Yo te amo Kary, te en pese a amar desde el día que puse los ojos en ti…desde ese beso furtivo en el que saliste corriendo excusándote que el maestro solicitaba tu presencia…y esto no es ningún problema…es nuestro maren, es nuestro hijo y lo criaremos juntos, tú y yo, él crecerá conociéndonos._

_-Oh Cael ¡idiota!-se le arrojo a los brazos llorando de felicidad y alivio al sentirse apoyada por el maren que amaba y que la amaba, él reía feliz acariciándole la espalda pensando en cómo le llamaría si fuera un niño._

"_Fin del Flash Back"_

Su respiración se tornaba agitada, desde pequeño que conoció a Nights admitió que era linda, la había visto crecer y como esa pequeña se convertía en toda una hembra madura, conocía su belleza pero no estaba mentalmente preparado para esa enorme oleada de emociones que lo asaltaban de repente al sentir la combinación del aroma de su cuerpo, que aun por lo sucio que se encontraba era el mismo que recordaba de tiempo atrás, y lo suave de su piel, algo que no cambiaría jamás. ¡¿Por qué estaba desnuda?! Bueno era lo de menos, estaba desnuda, sola y necesitaba de él, de sus brazos y el lo único que quería era amarla, amarla en ese instante quería hacerlo.

"Es un maren digno de conseguir como pareja es muy fuerte, amable y atento…éramos muy unidos de pequeños y me agradaba…"

Ese cuerpo era…le atraía mucho pero le faltaba algo, su aroma daba a entender que podía perderse en su piel un buen rato…

Su cuerpo reaccionaba como lo aria el de cualquier hembra y el de él ya daba muestra de que sus pegados pantalones apretaban algo entre las piernas. Ella abrió los ojos y se apartó rápidamente, se agacho para recoger la sucia manta del suelo para cubrirse completa.

-Me alegra mucho volver a verte-dijo muy sonrojada y con la sensación de haber hecho algo malo.

-Yo igual Chiquita-se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente y volteaba la vista a un ladrillo muy interesante en la pared-Nights, vámonos, te ayudare a escapar.-le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa recordando por fin a porque estaba allí en primer lugar.

-Oh Cael, no puedo, si se enteran que me ayudaste te castigaran y no dejare que eso ocurra otra vez.

-Anda, nadie se enterara, y aun si lo hicieran yo con gusto aceptaría el castigo por haberte ayudado.

-No Cael, no puedo aceptar tu ayuda.

-¿No será que…tienes miedo?

-Sí, a que por mi culpa te lastimen.

-No siento que sea por eso, siento que más bien es un miedo ah Reala.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo puedes insinuar eso? ¿Yo tenerle miedo a él?

-Entonces si no es por eso vamos, no pierdes nada con al menos intentarlo.

Se lo pensó un rato, le sería difícil escapar sola del castillo, además de que en esos momentos se encontraba muy débil por la forma en que Reala la había tratado, en los días que habían pasado solo probo un par de veces bocados, cortesía de Jackle, sospechaba que al manto no le habían encargado la tarea de alimentarla pero lo hacía por algún cariño que aún conservaba por ella, en comparación prefería mil veces a Jackle que a Reala, el manto al menos la despertaba con palabras, las veces que lo hacia el otro bufón era mucho más brusco. Tendría que conseguir ropa si quería salir de allí, era muy recatada y tímida en ese aspecto, no era como los otros maren´s que incluso podían pasearse desnudos y sin pudor por los pasillos causándoles molestia a los demás.

-Está bien Cael, pero debemos hacer un plan-dijo sentándose algo cansada, su cuerpo le dolía por todos lados.

-No hay tiempo para eso, debemos irnos ahora ya en el camino pensamos en cómo sacarte.-a mitad de la frase Nights se había quedado dormida.

Jackle se dirigió a la habitación de Reala lo más rápido que pudo, un pobre maren de nivel tres lo había ido a buscar con cara de desesperación.

-Señor Jackle, el general Reala está destruyéndolo todo, se encamino a su habitación, todo el mundo tiene miedo de acercarse ¡Casi mata a un maren cuando se le pregunto si se le ofrecía algo, le aventó la espada que le dio el amo Wizeman!

No sabía que lo tenía de tan mal humor, pero debía ser alguien o algo muy serio para que tratara de esa forma las reliquias que su querido amo le obsequiaba. Se acercó sigiloso al pasillo de la elite, había unas 10 puertas repartidas por todo el lugar, Reala tenía la última a la derecha, en la puerta una placa con su insignia, la que tenía enfrente era la de Maeli, que alguna vez fue de Nights, bufo en molestia y toco la habitación de su amigo.

-¡Largo!

-¿Y ahora que sucede contigo? ¿Por qué destrozas la habitación que el maestro se tomó la molestia de asignarte como su general?

-¡Esa mal agradecida!-_"Nights" _pensó Jackle-¡Anda en la mazmorra que con el perro traidor de Cael!

-¿Es por eso tu enojo?-le pregunto mientras recogía un cuchillo del suelo-si eso es solo ve y golpéalo, es lo que siempre haces cuando alguien se mete con la que te interesas de momento.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Se estaban abrazando, no solo el a ella, ella igual lo abrazaba! Los vieras, seguramente ahora debe estar entre sus piernas ¡Ahh! ¡Maldito perro!-agarro un sillón y lo arrojo contra la pared gruñendo. Iba a arrojar otra cosa pero varias dagas lo retuvieron contra la pared clavándose en sus telas-¡Jackle! ¡Maldito loco! ¡Suéltame!

-¿Te importa Nights en forma de pareja?

-¡Claro que no! ¿¡A que estás jugando!?

-Pues estas comportándote como un idiota celoso, destruiste la habitación solo por verla en brazos de otro, si yo fuera tu pensaría fríamente para que la quiero y si afecta o no el que alguien se entere que ella está en el castillo-movió el dedo y las dagas regresaron a su manto-Cael puede estar llevándola de regreso a Nightopia en este instante y tu ocupado destruyendo tu habitación solo porque no te abrieron las piernas.

Reala se quedó pensativo un momento, el manto tenía razón, ella podría estar saliendo del castillo y el cómo idiota perdiendo el tiempo; se encamino como rayo a las mazmorras seguido de cerca por Jackle, pero al llegar no encontraron a ninguno de los dos.

-…-Reala inspecciono el lugar y encontró que una esquina aún se encontraba tibia, signo de que no había pasado mucho tiempo de que se fue-Nights…tan pronto te encuentre me las pagaras…

N/A: ¿Cuánto paso? Si lo sé, mucho tiempo, pero espero este cap alcance sus expectativas aun que…no me sorprendería que nadie lo lea u.u aun asi dudas aclaraciones sugerencias o lo que ustedes quieran solo coméntenmelo aquí abajito, tan pronto lleguemos a unos cuantos reviews les subiré el próximo capitulo. Chao.


	12. Y cuando te halle al final parte 2

Y cuando te halle al final, quisiera conservarte junto a mí.

Parte 2

Otro capi porque alguien ya dijo que no ponía comentario porque fanfiction ya no lo permitía, así que les traigo ahora mi pequeña obra, espero lo disfruten.

Se removió en sueños mientras abría de a poco un ojo, su cuerpo le pedía un rato más de sueño, sus brazos abrasaban la almohada sonriendo contra ella, ya no recordaba cómo era dormir en una cama como las que tenía el castillo, ese era un lujo que los de la elite se podían dar, disfrutaba mucho de Nightopia, era hermoso ese lugar, disfrutaba de sus bosques, valles y praderas, dormía en una rama cómoda de algún gran árbol oh acurrucada en el pasto alto pero esa cama era un sueño…esperen un momento, ¿Una cama? ¿Dónde estaba? Se incorporó rápidamente y observo el lugar: era una habitación ya abandonada por lo que se podía apreciar, el polvo y las telarañas estaban por todos lados, era un lugar enorme cuyos muebles estaban cubiertos por mantas ya grises por el tiempo, no había puerta en ningún lado; trato de pararse pero sus piernas flaquearon en el último momento haciendo que callera sin remedio al suelo. Su desnudes era cubierta por una camisa que se usaba por debajo de los trajes de Capitanes, lo mismo con el pantaloncillo blanco pegado al cuerpo.

-Torpe-se dijo.

-No lo eres, solo estas muy lastimada, es todo.

Cael se encontraba sentado atrás de ella en un raído sofá viéndola sonriente sobre su hombro.

-Me alegra que ya despertaras, te quedaste dormida un buen par de horas.

-Cael, ¿Dónde estoy?-estiro sus músculos entumecidos mientras observaba el lugar sin conseguir encontrar la puerta.

-Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, pero…igual eras más pequeña que yo cuando ocurrió-bajo la cabeza algo triste mientras acariciaba el viejo sillón donde estaba sentado, observaba el lugar inundándose de recuerdos de su infancia-aparte, solo llegaste a visitarme unas pocas veces a este lugar.

Ella meditó un poco más las palabras del mayor, hacían que su mente intentara recordar algo de su pasado que tenía muy muy olvidado en los recuerdos de su vida en el castillo.

-¿Dónde estoy Cael? ¿Dónde estamos? No es…este…

_Flash Back_

_Una pequeña maren volaba riendo por los pasillos abarrotados del castillo, quitándoles el gorro o jalándoles los cuernos a todo aquel que estuviera despistado, como siempre Reala la seguía de cerca regañándola por su manera de ser._

_-Eso es indigno para un maren como tu Nights, deja de hacer al tonto y vámonos a entrenar-la seguía lo más rápido que podía, veía con preocupación cómo su hermanita hacia enojar a los marens más amargados del castillo y como trataban de agarrarla en el aire, ya se empezaba a formar una turba que la perseguía en aire y en tierra causando un enorme jaleo por donde pasaba._

_-¡Nights! ¡Nights! ¡Dobla en la esquina! ¡Vas directo a un pasillo sin salida!-le gritaba el bufón rojo tratando de darle alcance, llego a agarrar su chaleco pero la fuerza de la velocidad con la que ambos iban hizo que ella se fuese por el otro pasillo y él se estrellara en el que no tenía salida, seguido de toda la multitud que lo rodeaba para golpearlo luego de todo el choque de masas que se formó._

_Nights por otro lado seguía jugando y riendo por el nivel superior del castillo perteneciente a los de alto rango, como la elite, los jefes, capitanes y generales. Volaba risueña por el lugar, le gustaba, todo era muy ordenado y cada lugar le parecía específico para entrenar ya sea en cuerpo o en mente. Al final del pasillo pudo distinguir a una maren de la elite, y no a cualquier maren de elite, era La Capitana de todos los de segundo nivel, se escondió tras una estatua._

_-Tranquilo peque, regresare pronto, no llores ¿vale?_

_-¿A quién le habla?-se preguntaba a sí misma en un susurro para que la Capitana no la oyese._

_-¡Pero mama, no quiero quedarme solo!-Nights se sobresaltó a escuchar la voz de ese maren y la curiosidad la llamaba a que indagara más sobre ello._

_-Lo siento amor, pero debo irme, después jugaremos y continuaremos con tu entrenamiento. Quédate dentro de la habitación y sigue con tus estudios._

_-De acuerdo madre._

_-Así me gusta. Cuídate._

_Tan pronto como la Capitana se fue el portal del que salían voces se cerró, luego de esperar un rato para asegurarse que la Capitana no regresaría se acercó con cautela, veía extrañada la pared por la que había salido, se preguntó cómo abrir ese extraño portal, puso una mano en la pared y sin saber lo que hacía empezó a resquebrajar el aire, abriendo una grieta que iba de arriba de su cabeza hasta debajo de sus pies que flotaban._

_-¿Hay alguien aquí?-entro despacio y con cuidado, Reala no estaba para defenderla si algo llegara a pasar-¡Hola!-al no escuchar respuesta pensó que se avía equivocado, dio una vuelta por el recinto antes de irse, no era ni muy elegante ni muy sencillo, tenía una cama grande con dosel y cortinas de color escarlata con sabanas doradas echas de seda, un enorme librero con tomos de todo tipo, una mesa llena de pergaminos perfectamente ordenados, muebles que rodeaban una chimenea con un fuego vivo y acogedor, sintió un escalofrió en el lugar, no traía chaleco y su pequeño traje no le daba mucha protección en las húmedas habitaciones del castillo, se acercó al fuego para calentarse un rato antes de regresar a la habitación que compartía con Reala y los demás jóvenes, seguro estaría molesto por irse y dejarlo peleándose contra todos esos que la perseguían, sonrío pensando en la manera en que le recriminara la manera en la que lo metía en sus problemas, ella solo le sonreía y le abrazaba fuerte dándole besos en sus mejillas y de vez en cuando en las heridas que los otros le dejaban, siempre se enojaba cuando hacia eso, al punto en que se le coloreaban las mejillas y le gritaba que rompería su promesa a la otra, dejaba de hablarle por la tarde pero siempre, a la hora de dormir le dejaba un espacio en su incomodo colchón para que ella bajara de la litera y se acurrucara abrazándolo (y tirándolo de la cama algunas noches). Sonrió sin notarlo esperando a verlo en un rato que se fuera. Se dirigía a sentarse en los mullidos sofás que parecían cómodos a la vista, aparto una manta y se detuvo al ver a un maren como de su edad durmiendo bajo esta, un pequeñín de cabellos azules que caían e mechones sobre su cara que parecía apacible en el sueño, no traía más que un pantaloncillo y un pequeño chaleco que apenas cubría su delgado cuerpo. Su respiración era tranquila, pausada, como quien sueña con comer nubes oh con tomarse el mar con un popote, la tranquilidad que un infante tiene al dormir sin preocuparse de nada…claro hasta que llega Nights y le pica la panza con un dedo._

_-Oye ¿Cómo te llamas?-le picaba y le picaba hasta que el pequeño abría sus ojitos azules y quitaba la mano de Nights de su oreja puntiaguda. Se irguió perezoso y se estiro cual gato, la vio un momento, agarro de su mano la manta y se volvió a cubrir dando la espalda con un pequeño bufido-¿eh? Que extraño crio…-se subió con cuidado al sofá sentarse encima del chico tratando de destaparlo a lo cual el niña solo respondía que quería seguir durmiendo hasta que de un tirón ambos chiquillos cayeron al suelo luego de rodar por el borde del sofá. El chico quedo de espaldas al suelo con Nights encima sobándose la cabeza-Auch, ¿Por qué nos tiraste niño?_

_-¿Yo nos tire? Pero si tú eras la que jalaba de las colchas.-le hablaba levantando una ceja, extrañado por la actitud de la chiquilla, y que ahora que la veía bien, en serio era muy pequeña, seguro era de segundo nivel, según su madre los de tercer nivel no son tan grandes ni macizos como los de primero y segundo._

_-Sip, yo solo quería saber cómo te llamabas pero seguías durmiendo así que tuve que intentar despertarte.-hablaba como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-¿Y porque querías saber mi nombre?_

_-Por qué me pareces alguien con el que podía jugar-y le sonrió con sus ojitos brillando y tomándole las manos lo que hizo que al chiquillo se le colorearan un poco las mejillas-Oh te sonrojaste._

_-¡No es cierto!-agarra rápido la manta y te tapo toda la cabeza. Nights quería jugar así que se metió por debajo de la manta y lo vio cara a cara sonriendo._

_-Oye, ahora que este despierto ¿quieres jugar conmigo?_

_-No puedo-dijo el niño cabizbajo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque mama cerro la rasgadura cuando salió y solo puedo jugar aquí oh estudiar._

_-¿Mama?-le miro rara preguntándose a que se refería pero la idea de que al salir de ahí podrían jugar pudo más que el no saber que era eso-¡Ah! Si ese es el problema vamos a jugar-lo agarró del brazo con su manita y lo jalo para que se acercaran a una pared, Nights hizo como si la tocase pero copiando la acción que hizo al entrar al lugar, una grieta fue bajando resquebrajando el aire, ella arranco los trozos uno a uno para que pudiesen pasar-¡Listo! ¡Vamos!_

_El pequeño salió lentamente observando a su alrededor, sorprendido por lo que veía, toda su corta vida la avía pasado encerrado en el cuarto de su madre, sin la posibilidad de salir, excepto por una pequeña esperanza, un destino que ellos le recordaban una y otra vez, que saldría de ese lugar para ser libre en Nightopia y al crecer podría regresar tan pronto como su Señor cumpliera el objetivo de que Pesadilla existiera sin necesidad de los Ideyas de los visitantes._

_-Todo es...muy grande…_

_-Lo mismo pensé y una vez me asuste, pero Reala me dijo que al crecer las cosas no me parecerían tan grandes y que si aun así me siguen dando miedo él hablaría con Wizeman para que las encogiera-le sonrió recordando a su inseparable amigo, que ahora que se lo preguntaba ¿Dónde estaría? _

_-¿Reala?_

_-Sí, es la persona que más quiero._

_-Pero…a quien más deberías querer es al Maestro. Así me enseñaron mis padres, que gracias a él pronto existiríamos sin necesidad de los visitantes._

_-Bueno pues yo quiero mucho más a Reala que a mi Maestro, a Wizeman lo quiero mucho pero Reala esta por en sima de él y no hay nada que lo cambie._

_-Si el maestro te escucha se molestara y te castigara, así dicen mis papas que hace._

_-No que va, Wizeman no nos aria nada malo, es bueno cuando hablamos con él. ¿Qué tu nunca has hablado con él?_

_-No, yo jamás eh hablado con él, solo sé que es el que ah echo todo lo que conocemos y que hay que obedecerlo y no hacer lo que no le gusta, papa y mama nunca me han dejado salir porque dice que el maestro está enojado conmigo y que si salgo me castigara-dijo triste-pero que al crecer podre disculparme y que seré importante para él-al pequeño lo único que le inculcaron fue lealtad absoluta a su Maestro, pues fallaran o no, él tendría que ser presentado al maestro y servirle para la causa, sus padres no deseaban que si algo malo pasara su hijo viviera queriendo vengarse de alguien que podría matarlo sin miramientos._

_-Por cierto ¿Qué es eso que dices de papa y mama?_

_-¿No sabes que es papa y mama?_

_-No ¿Qué es eso?_

_-Son pues…tu mamá es la que te tubo, la que te hizo junto a tu papa, los que hicieron que tu empezaras a ser tú, los que te cuidan y te aman, los que te arropan en las noches y te entrenan para ser un gran Jester. Los que siempre están a tu lado. Pero que acaso… ¿no tienes papa y mama?_

_-Nopi -negó alzando las manos en señal que no sabía a lo que se refería el chico de enfrente._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso con ellos?_

_-Nada, solo que no tengo muchos aquí en Nightmare no tenemos eso que tu describes._

_-Oh…ya veo, lo siento._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no me imagino lo feo que debe ser no tener padres, yo no sé lo que aria sin ellos-sonrió, ellos son una parte que jamás podría dejar, eran eso que l ataba a la realidad, eran su ancla, representan algo en la vida de cualquiera de los que se está seguro que nunca se perderá._

_-Supongo que sí, pero al menos cuento con Reala, él y yo nos cuidamos el uno al otro, con eso es que podemos estar perfectamente sin padres._

_-Mencionas mucho a ese tal Reala-mientras hablaban flotaban de un lado a otro por los desérticos pasillos, todos los de primer nivel y elite se encontraban entrenando o bien en misión a esa hora de la mañana._

_-Ya te dije que es al que más quiero._

_-Sí pero…bueno vale. ¿A dónde vamos?_

_-A buscar a Ree Ree. Quiero presentártelo para que los tres podamos ir a jugar._

_-Ah está bien-el niño la siguió por los pasillos, bajaban en picada hacia otro pasillo del castillo volando a través de pilares y sobre grandes estructuras, el castillo era echo para criaturas que volaran, a punto estaban de bajar a donde la multitud se aglomeraba para comer cuando alguien jalo a la pequeña._

_-¡Nights! ¿¡Donde te avías metido?! ¡Los que te seguían me dieron una garrotiza que quede inconsciente en el suelo!-la zarandeaba de los hombros sin fuerza, estaba con la boca rota y ambos ojos morados, a su corta edad aun no era capaz de pelear contra tantos marens y menos con los más grandes hechos una bola de furia y saliva, Reala le gritaba por ser imprudente y meterlo en problemas, pero ocultando que quería solo abrazarla luego de lo preocupado que estaba, al despertar solo en el pasillo creyó que los monstruos la habían ido a buscar y de inmediato voló por casi todo el castillo buscándola con desesperación encontrándola flotando con un chico al comedor…repitamos eso, flotando con un chico al comedor-¿Y quién es este?-dijo con enojo recorriéndolo con la mirada de arriba abajo._

_-Ah Reala déjame presentarte a…eto…_

_-Me llamo Ca…_

_-¡Cael!-la Capitana volaba a donde los tres pequeños con cara de desesperación.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí fuera?! ¿¡Como saliste!?_

_-Mama mi nueva amiga entro y me dejo salir-le sonrió a su mama mientras la abrazaba de la cintura._

_-Cael, no debes estar aquí, sígueme volverás al cuarto-se le veía nerviosa alejándolo del pasillo que conducía al comedor y mirando a todos lados al jalarlo del brazo._

_-Oh está bien mama, solo dame un momento-se soltó y fue a donde la pequeña, dándole un abrazo fuerte y un pequeño beso en la mejilla sin percatarse de que acompañante se quedaba frio como el hielo al verlo hacer eso-me da gusto conocerte Nights, espero verte otra vez-sonrió y luego abrió mucho los ojos al sentir unos suaves y delicados labios sobre su mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar, ahora el bufoncito rojo no estaba paralizado estaba rojo pero del coraje apretando los dientes en una mueca junto con los puños._

_-Te visitare Cael y por cierto lindo nombre-lo abrazo y se fue por otro pasillo seguido del bufón rojo que gritaba locuras "¡Lávate la boca al llegar al cuarto!" o "Jamás me has dicho que mi nombre es lindo" esa última fingiendo llorar._

_-Cael…no quiero que salgas otra vez del cuarto.-Su madre lo miraba seria, como regañándolo por hacer algo muy muy malo…bajo la cabeza y al llegar de nuevo al cuarto y salir su mama se puso a llorar pensando que quizás no volvería a ver a la pequeña de ojos azules y destellos morados. Al día después ella se presentó en su cuarto con la misma sonrisa con la que se despidieron._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Sip, es el cuarto de mi madre, cuando era Capitana, aquí fue donde nos conocimos-Acariciaba nostálgico el sillón donde hacía mucho él estaba dormido. Ella comprendió de inmediato al chico y despacio se le acercó para abrazarlo por detrás, este acepto el abrazo y la jalo para que se sentara alado suyo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para que recostara su cabeza. Así se quedaron un buen rato viendo el fuego que apenas y repiqueteaba en la chimenea, sin notar una pequeña abertura en la pared, era solo una nítida línea que al otro lado tenia al bufón Rojo con la cara empapada en sudor tratando de crear una abertura, detrás suyo Jackle que sonreía jugando con sus cartas y dándoles filo; Maeli, que sonreía triunfante y Liani que se veía preocupada y con un ligero malestar en el pecho.

N/A: Hola, que tal, si si lo sé, me tarde muchísimo pero aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo, quizás aya partes difíciles de entender o imaginar, pueden dejarme un comentario con su pregunta y yo les responderé, o dejar que no les gusto por que quizás no cumpla yo con sus expectativas esta vez, pero eso si, no se vale leer y no dejar nada, eso me pone triste u.u bueno espero sus RR y que les gustara, cualquier cosa ya saben.


	13. Y cuando te halle al final Ultima parte

Y cuando te halle al final, quisiera conservarte junto a mí.

Ultima parte.

N/A: Se puede decir que estoy inspirada (y que me queda mucho tiempo libre en la oficina donde doy mi servicio social XD) así que al ver que les deje una gran intriga no quiero ser mala, así que les presento mi nueva entrega. Que disfruten y recuerden que no actualizo hasta que dejen sus comentarios.

Cael sonreía recordando sus valiosos momentos con Nights de jóvenes, la abrazaba sonriendo mientras pensaba en lo suaves que debían de ser esos labios, los sentimientos por ella iniciaron desde joven y se intensificaron cuando ella se fue, quedando moribundos al creerse separados para siempre, pero ahora estaba allí con él, compartiendo un abrazo y un pensamiento le llego junto a la imagen de él con sus padres sentados en el sofá sonriendo mientras lo llenaban de amor y él sonreía feliz sin pensar en ninguna tragedia, "_Nights…quiero que seas mi pareja…" _la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo "_que tengamos a un pequeño…y que lo cuidemos…que te vayas con él y yo…los cuidare, no permitiría que le pasara lo que me paso a mí". _El maren sonreía hinchado en dicha al tenerla a su lado pensándola suya cuando los pensamientos de ella eran muy muy lejanos._ "Reala… ¿Qué ocurrió? Ambos éramos…muy felices…"_

_Flash Back_

_-Reala-hablaba en un susurro quedo mientras le movía del hombro tratando de despertarlo-Reala despierta._

_-¿Nights? ¿Qué pasa?-se irguió sobre su cama al ver a la pequeña alado suyo con cara de querer llorar._

_-Tengo miedo, se escuchan muchos ruidos._

_-Es porque compartimos habitación con 20 marens más, no hay de qué preocuparse vuelve a dormir-volvió a acomodarse para disponerse a dormir pero al sentir que no se iba a su cama soltó un suspiro de resignación y le dejo un espacio en su pequeño lecho, ella feliz entro con él dándole un beso en su barbilla y acurrucándose a su lado-no debes tener miedo, acuérdate que nos prometimos cuidarnos y ser compañeros…-Reala bostezaba al borde del sueño-siempre te cuidare…-ya tenía cerrados los ojos cerrados a estas alturas-te cuidare…porque yo…-cayo rendido junto con Nights que ya dormitaba a su lado, amanecieron abrazados a la mañana siguiente._

_Fin de Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

_-¡Reala!..Ahh…duele, no sigas…_

_-Trata de relajarte…tu cuerpo se acostumbrara…_

_-No déjame…por favor…ahh…-Nights estaba sonrojada tirada de espaldas con el sudor empapando todo su cuerpo y con las manos agarrando fuerte las sabanas de la cama que compartían algunas noches desde que ambos maduraron y ya no entraban en ella como antes._

_-Mira nada más…estas empapada._

_-¿Qué esperabas luego de todo el movimiento anterior? Ahora por favor deja de tocarme, no sabes cómo duele._

_-Calma, ya verás que con este masaje se te pasara el dolor del nuevo entrenamiento-dijo con una sonrisa mientras le tallaba las piernas y costados._

_Fin Del Flash Back (^/^ ¿Qué opinan de este Flash back? ¿Qué qué? ¿Qué querían lemon? No eso va mucho mucho después ^w^)_

Soltó un suspiro de nostalgia al pensar en esos momentos que pasaron juntos, jamás creyó que se separaría de él, era su todo, era su amigo y…algo más, aun se sonrojaba al pensar en los momentos que pasaron en la mazmorra donde la tubo, el cómo suspiraban al alejarse por mucho tiempo, era duro con ella cuando se trataba de una misión o entrenamientos, pero había ocasiones en las que dejaba salir su lado tierno y la consentía después que acabaran sus tareas, era responsable y eso le gustaba.

"_Me gustaría verlo…quizás…si lo veo otra vez podamos revivir viejos momentos y sentimientos...Reala…no te guardo rencor alguno, ni siquiera te odio por lo que me has hecho…"_se sentía muy cansada, la vista nublosa y las manos le picaban, era un dolor casi imperceptible pero ella lo notaba _"todo lo contrario…quisiera que fueras tu quien me abrazara como antes…"_sus ojos de a poco se cerraban a causa de una fatiga de la que no podía averiguar su procedencia, sus oídos palpitaban y solo escuchaba la risa histérica de Jackle junto con una preocupada voz que odiaba _"la verdad es que…tú…"_se desvaneció tirando ese pensamiento a un lugar de su mente que no existía, el cansancio pudo más que su cuerpo y cayó sobre las piernas de Cael, preocupando a este y alzándola en brazos para llevarla a la cama.

Reala estaba tirado en el suelo con el sudor en toda su cara, sus músculos tensos no lo podían poner de pie y solo respiraba entre gruñidos al golpear la pared derrotado; sus oídos palpitaban y sentía que algo le jalaba a ese lugar.

-El gran Reala, el general de Nightmare, segundo al mando y favorito de Wizeman fue burlado por su ex compañero que, no solo lo siguió sin que te dieras cuenta sino que además te robo a la chica-se reía por todo el pasillo al seguir a su amigo. Este solo apretaba los puños con coraje siguiendo el camino a la sala de entrenamiento.

-¡Cállate si no quieres que te meta las cartas por…!

-¡Reala, oh mi amor! ¿Viniste a verme? Lo sé igual te extrañe-Maeli se abrazaba a Reala con voz melosa, sus pechos se pegaban de más con Reala al igual que su cadera, él y ella se buscaban mutuamente pero no por algún sentimiento, sino por intereses egoístas, Reala la buscaba como su juguete sexual personal, desde que Nights se fue ella se metió en su cama para hacerle "compañía", Reala no tenía miedo de embarazarla, siempre acababa fuera de ella y solo lo hacían luego de que los 5 Ideyas que sostenían a todo Nightmare se encontraran en su mínimo de magia.

-Quiero que rastres a alguien.

-¿Un visitante peligroso? ¿O solo uno al que le perdieron la pista?

-No, uno de los nuestros, aquí mismo en el castillo-la agarro de la muñeca y la jalo sin reparo seguido de Jackle que se encontraba serio siguiendo a la pareja; Reala los condujo a un pasillo oscuro y sin nadie alrededor-Necesito que rastres a Cael.

-¿Cael? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió o que hizo?

-¿Lo aras o no?

-No hasta que me digas de que se trata-sonrió en forma de juego cruzándose de brazos.

-Escucha con atención estúpida- le tomo del cuello estampándola contra la pared, Jackle se recargaba de la misma con su sonrisa otra vez en el rostro; Reala le hablaba amenazante acercando su rostro mientras apretaba el cuello-ese imbécil saco a Nights de la mazmorra donde yo la tenía-los ojos de Maeli crecieron-sí, así es, Nights estaba aquí en el castillo, yo la tenía y tú nos vas a guiar a donde sea que este con el miserable de Cael ¿Entendiste?

-S-sí…-trataba de quitarse la mano de Reala de la garganta, este la dejo caer sin ningún miramiento, se hincó a lado de ella y le agarro fuerte la barbilla.

-Ah y que ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Wizeman ¿De acuerdo Amor? – dijo lo último con burla plantándole un beso húmedo en la boca, la jalo fuerte del brazo para que se parara y se fueron volando con Jackle tratando de ahogar sus carcajadas mientras los seguía.

Cael cargo a Nights casi por toda Nightmare tratando que nadie los viese, pero al llegar a la puerta trasera una fuerza no dejaba que Nights atravesara el rejado cuando su pecho se iluminaba de negro, la empujaba y empujaba pero pensando que podría dañarla desistió y se sentó con ella en brazos para pensar, aún estaba dormida por lo que más haya que iba parcial mente desnuda excepto por lo poco que cubría la manta no llamaría la atención; pensó en su habitación, el al ser parte de la elite no tenía que compartir con nadie; a punto estaba de doblar una esquina al pasillo de la elite cuando escucha a su ex compañera de escuadros discutir con el manto loco de segundo nivel.

-Esto funcionara porque soy yo la que los rastreara, solo necesito la esencia de Cael y con eso puedo seguirle el rastro de polvo que deje en su estela-Cael se ocultó en una esquina esperando a que no los hubieran visto, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y sentía un sudor frio recorrerle hasta el mentón, asomo un momento la cabeza para ver como el manto abría su cerradura con su garra para entrar seguido de Maeli y Reala, que al sentirse observado volteo al pasillo pero al no ver nada siguió con su camino.

"Piensa Cael, piensa, Nights depende de ti, no puedes fallarle" giro la cabeza a todos lados buscando alguna manera de salir, podría volver sobre sus pasos pero no ganaría nada, a esta hora los pasillos estarán abarrotados de los maren que regresaban de sus misiones oh se dirigían al comedor, podría ir por el otro pasillo y rogar por que no siguieran su rastro hasta allí, pero al entrar se encontró donde su madre tenía su pequeña habitación, tenía entendido que solo su creador oh el maestro podían abrir habitaciones sin problemas, al pensarlo se decidió por otro camino, avanzo unos metros pero escucho como un grupo de marens se acercaban por una esquina, regreso y planeaba agarrar el pasillo del comedor.

-Estoy segura que la estela se dirige al comedor, es de esta mañana apenas.

-No, iremos directo a las mazmorras, ese es el rastro que necesito que sigas.

-Pero…

-Pero nada-le gruño para amedrentarla consiguiéndolo, Jackle disfrutaba la escena, Maeli nunca le agrado del todo y ver como Reala la trataba le hacía sonreír más de lo normal.-vamos por el portal de la elite, llegaremos directamente.

Demonios estaba acorralado y sin salida, se acercó temblando frente a la puerta que su madre habría, solo tenía esta salida, puso su mano e intensifico la energía allí, veía como se resquebrajaba lentamente, sudaba porque se abriera pronto, cualquiera de los dos grupos se acercaban y los escuchaba atrás de ellos, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente grande para entrar se apresuró dentro cerrando el hueco. Sonrió feliz tocándose el corazón y al verla a ella se sonrojo furiosamente ¡No estaba la manta! Volteo a todos lados de la habitación y supuso que se había quedado del otro lado, no podía salir seguramente ellos estarían buscándolos por todo el castillo, conocía a Maeli, era la mejor rastreadora de magia de todos los de elite y los veteranos, pero ni siquiera Liani podría copiar a la perfección la magia de su madre y abrir la puerta a su mundo pero le preocupaba que Reala diera aviso al maestro, de ser así todo terminaría para ambos, quizás sea expulsado de Pesadilla y Nights ejecutada.

-No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, solo el suficiente para que Nights se recupere…-(N/A: aquí empieza una parte para mayores de 18, absténganse de leer si tienen menor edad, no me hago responsables de traumas o sonrojos) acaricio con delicadeza su mejilla mientras luchaba por que su ojo no viajara por su cuerpo, sería muy sucio de su parte aprovecharse de ella en ese estado, dormida y vulnerable…sus dedos viajaron de su mejilla a su cuello pero el mantenía el ojo fuertemente cerrado tratando de engañarse al pensar que no era tan grave solo tocarla y no verla; sintió algo muy suave y pensó que era su hombro, su cuerpo vibro al palparlo con la yema de los dedos y sentirlo firme pero muy suave y un poco redondo, con un pequeño botón en medio, un estremecimiento lo recorrió hasta la entrepierna. _"Es…" _trago saliva _"Su pecho…" _sus dedos viajaron a través del arco entre sus dos pechos a su vientre, evito deliberadamente su centro pues se sentía arder y no quería faltarle así al respeto, al menos no más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Vasta Cael, se supone eres su amigo-la cargo con el ojo cerrado y se golpeó la cabeza con una lámpara antes de depositarla en la cama, le dio la espalda para buscar en los cajones el antiguo traje de su madre, lo abrazo contra su pecho algo triste, luego se acercó de nuevo a ella y la vistió con delicadeza, ahora sin verla de mala manera-Nights lo siento, soy débil chiquita…-le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, la arropo y fue a sentarse al sillón, esperaría a que se recuperara para pensar en que harían ahora.

Maeli recorría el cuarto con la mirada, se puso su Persona para tratar de ver el rastro de estela, los de Reala, Jackle y la mocosa predominaban por el lugar, fue muy difícil comparar estelas con la prenda que tenía ese Cael era un experto en ocultar su presencia.

-Reala, necesitare de Liani, necesito que la estela de Cael se muestre más.

-¿¡Dices que no puedes encontrarlo!?

-Digo que necesito asegurarme, lo que encontré puede ser la de él o la combinación de dos estelas, quiero que ella cree una estela con la esencia de Cael para compararlas y empezar a buscar, además si tengo la copia de Liani lo demás reaccionara por si sola y lo encontraremos.

-Eres una inútil. Jackle ve a buscar a Liani.

-Se encuentra en una misión-observaba sus garras despreocupadamente.

-Y tú sigues aquí cuando debiste de haber desaparecido para buscarla.

-Tsk…bufón estúpido…-se cubrió con su manto y desapareció, Reala paso su mano por el aire y escribió el nombre de otro maren, y mando la orden para ir directamente a la misión que le asignaron a Liani para que la reemplazara.

-¿Por qué no quieres que Wizeman se entere?

-No te incumbe mis motivos-hizo un puño rápido y el mensaje desapareció.

-Sí lo hacen, soy TÚ pareja, TÚ compañera.

-No eres mi compañera, ¿entendido? Solo eras la chica con una cama muy grande para ser llenada. Te lo eh dicho muchas veces y parece que no escuchas…-le da la espalda cruzándose de brazos-yo jamás tendré otra vez una compañera.

-Reala…-se le acercó y toco su hombro, él le vio a los ojos ladeando un poco el rostro-sé que te dolió…pero trata de olvidar lo que ella hizo…tú mismo afirmaste haberla superado la primera vez que lo hicimos… y mejoro tu forma de ser, ya no estabas cabizbajo y los otros volvían a respetarte ¿Qué pasa ahora? Jamás estuviste peor que ahora.

-Maeli…regreso…e…hice el contrato negro…

-¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-Sí, pero ella no, ahora por fin ara lo que eh anhelado, regresara con nosotros, estará conmigo, podremos estar juntos como antes-saco de su chaleco una pequeña gema roja en forma de su signo-ella y yo siempre estuvimos juntos, solo necesito que el maestro la perdone, sé que lo ara, para eso llego al castillo para que volviéramos a ser compañeros como antes.

-Reala…-le quitó la persona-tanto tú como yo sabemos que esa chiquilla no volvió por ti ni por el maestro… ¿Ya le preguntaste porque regreso?

-…-Reala abrió los ojos y una mueca de asombro y desconcierto apareció, no lo había hecho, debajo de toda la manera cruel de tratarla la razón principal no era vengarse de dejarlo solo en pesadilla, nunca podría odiarla, la razón principal era evitar el interrogarla y saber que no estaba allí por él, no podría soportarlo y sus ojos llorarían enfrente de Nights…así como pasaba ahora…se abrazó de Maeli con fuerza, luego de compartir lecho pasional por tanto tiempo era imposible que no se tomaran cariño, uno muy pequeño que de vez en cuando salía, pero cariño. No gritaba ni gimoteaba pero su dejaba salir pequeños quejidos al dejar sus lágrimas recorrerle el rostro, ella lo abrazaba tratando de infundirle ánimo y la volvió a odiar al ver que por su culpa el volvía a llorar como en esas noches frías que lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo hasta que se desahogara y se fuese a su propio cuarto sin dirigirle a ella ni un gracias, era lo que más le dolía, Nights aun fuera de su vida era su único propósito, traerla de vuelta a cualquier costo y ella, aun a pesar de apoyarlo en todo lo que podía e incluso soportar sus malos tratos, era solo vista como algo un poquito más que una amiga pero sin dejar de serlo-Jackle está tardando…-se irguió en toda su magnificencia como si ese pequeño momento de debilidad no hubiese existido-porque no mande un bicho Nightopiano, hubiera echo mejor trabajo.

-Antes de mandarlo seguro y te lo comías. Ji ji ji.

-Jackle… ¿Dónde está Liani?

-Aquí estoy General Reala.

-Liani preciosa, no le subas más el ego a Ruri.

-No me digas así Maeli; Liani necesito agás una copia de esta estela-le tendió la prenda de Cael.

-Vale…-al agarrarla de una esquina la extendió asiendo que se sonrojara al instante- ¿Por qué unos calzoncillos…?

-Era lo más impregnado de su estela…que me dieron…-Maeli estaba que echaba pestes mientras Jackle y Reala se atrabancaban en carcajadas reprimidas.

-Y… ¿De quién es?-por alguna razón temía preguntar.

-De Cael-ahora respondió Reala pero de manera seria…Jackle seguía riéndose aunque el chiste ya había perdido gracia-Lo estamos rastreando.

-… ¿Por qué rastrean a Cael?

-…Por que se llevó a Nights fuera de su celda.

-¿¡Nights!?

-Liani…haz la copia, ahora.

Soltó un pesado suspiro de resignación y enrollo los calzoncillos en su muñeca, empezó a mover las manos colocando su persona en su rostro, las acerco una a la otra sin tocarse y luego las alejo haciendo una pequeña bola de energía que brillaba de un azul fuerte.

-Listo…-le entrego la bola a Reala que la observaba con el ceño fruncido pero sin estar molesto. Él acerco la bola a Maeli que de inmediato la tomo y la rasgo esparciéndola por todo el lugar, luego de un rato se veía una nítida línea que se alzaba en círculos, bajaba y después se iba por donde entro.

-Por aquí.

Los cuatro se apresuraron primero al portón trasero y ya a ese punto Reala sudaba frio de solo pensar que Cael se la había llevado, grande fue su alivio al ver como Maeli los volvía a dirigir por varios pasillos hasta donde su misma habitación y luego en vueltas, se enojaron al pensar que él pudo haberlos visto remover entre sus cosas pero que ellos no lo hubieran descubierto, ni siquiera Jackle que fue quien lo descubrió hace solo unas horas al estar espiando tras la puerta de Reala.

-El rastro termina justo aquí, es el último que hay, no se dirige a ningún otro lado.

-Je je je, seguro Maeli ya perdió el rastro.

-No eh perdido nada, manto idiota, solo digo la verdad ¿Eh?-ve que en el suelo hay una manta- ¿y esto?

-¡Esto lo traía Nights!-Reala se le abalanzo en sima para quitarle la manta y observar bien el lugar con los ojos entornados-¡Es la antigua habitación de la Ex Capitana Kary!

-¿No el maestro la había destruido?

-No, no lo hizo, al final solo mando a…ya saben…

-Bueno como sea, hay que ir y avisar al maestro para que abra la puerta.

-¡No!

-Pero…Reala, no podemos entrar.

-Lo aremos, así que no te muevas de donde estas.

-Nadie más que el creador de la habitación o el maestro pueden entrar.

-Ya lo sé, pero no avisaremos al maestro.

-¿¡Porque!?

-¡Porque yo lo digo! ¡Nadie avisara al maestro! Tengo mejores planes que el que venga Wizeman y destruya la habitación junto con todos adentro.

-¡Yo iré!

Maeli se dio la vuelta molesta por cómo se comportaba su compañero pero de pronto sintió una presión en su hombro que la hizo gritar de dolor y detenerse, Reala la sostuvo de un nervio para que se arrodillara en el suelo.

-No iras con el maestro, nosotros abriremos esa puerta y el perro traidor de Cael me acompañara mientras tú te encargas de Nights.

-Suéltame-se arregló el traje y le dio la cara para sonarle una bofetada que hizo que la persona de Reala callera al suelo-are lo que dices solo porque aún no le eh dado las bienvenidas a Nights. Espero no te moleste.

-En lo más mínimo.

-Bueno y ¿Cómo piensas abrir esa puerta?

-Liani, crea otra bola de energía como la de Cael.

-¡Sí señor!-Rápidamente le entrego otra bola igual a la anterior pasándosela a Reala.

-Si solo el que creo el lugar puede entrar entonces con la magia de esa persona es como entraremos-aplasto la bola en sus palmas que desprendían energía azul fuerte y coloco ambas manos en la pared.

Un par de horas después.

Reala estaba tirado en el suelo con el sudor en toda su cara, sus músculos tensos no lo podían poner de pie y solo respiraba entre gruñidos al golpear la pared derrotado; sus oídos palpitaban y sentía que algo le jalaba a ese lugar.

-Reala…no se puede…

-¡Sí se puede! ¡Nights está adentro! ¡Quizás desnuda con ese maldito! En cuanto entre me encargare de ese perro y cuando la halle al final… ¡va a desear no haberse ido de donde la tenía!-con renovadas fuerzas se irguió para poner energía en sus manos, pero ya no era energía azul sino roja, al ver esto se enfureció más y en un gruñido formo una bola roja que se impactó con la pared haciéndola añicos pero sin entrar a ningún lado-¡Maldita sea! ¡Nights abre la puerta! ¡Abre la maldita puerta es una orden!

Dentro de la habitación Nights despertó con un dolor en su pecho y su cuerpo queriendo moverse hacia la entrada con sus manos emanando energía que cambiaba de tonos y colores, sus ojos pasaron de azules con morado a un destello rojo por un segundo, se levantó con mucha fuerza que incluso Cael escucho como un hueso trono al levantarse, no entendía que hacía sino hasta que la vio posar sus manos en el aire resquebrajándolo de a poco. Se situó enfrente de ella tratando de detenerla pero solo vio la cara de dolor de Nights y como sus puños formaban una bola de energía que aventó contra su pecho golpeándolo contra la otra pared. La puerta se terminó de abrir dejando entrar a un sorprendido Reala que cambio su cara al verlo, lo último que escucho fue a Nights gritar antes de perder la conciencia.

-¡Reala! ¡Déjalo en paz es a mí a quien quieres!-Nights peleaba contra el agarre de Maeli y Jackle que en ese instante se reía histéricamente al verla, la mirada congelada que él le dio la hizo estremecer, estaba enojado, molesto y dolido, ella dejo de luchar para comenzar a temblar al ver como el generar de Pesadilla se le acercaba y le daba una bofetada, no le dolió la cara…pero si otra cosa, algo en su pecho repetía que…le había fallado a su Amo Rojo.

-Llévala a mi habitación Maeli…Liani…quítate la energía de estelas y también la mayor magia que puedas, no escapara otra vez-se dirigía a la salida pero de pronto se acordó de Cael-ahh sí, Jackle lleva a pasear al perro por favor, ponlo en su jaula-salió de esa habitación donde solo se escuchaba la risa escandalosa de Jackle y el pequeño gimoteo de Nights.

N/A: ¿Qué les parecio? Buena? Mala? Decente? Pasada de lanza? Horrible? Diganmelo en un review porque si no llegamos a los 39 no subiré el otro capi. Bueno nos vemos ^w^


	14. Estar iluminados por la luz de luna

Estar iluminados por la luz de luna…Aun que esta se quiera esconder

N/A: gracias a unos comentarios que recibí hace unas semanas me decidí por fin a pasar lo que ya tenía escrito en mi libreta de borrador (la uso para prácticamente todo, una vergüenza) y continuar hasta ponerme al corriente con las demás historias, ténganme paciencia pues estoy a unas 2 semanas de mi examen de admisión a la uni y debó estudiar. Sin más que anunciar les agradezco que continúen leyéndome ^w^ disfruten.

Abrió el ojo lentamente, su cabeza dolía y le daba vueltas, observo a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en las mazmorras, trato de mover los brazos sin resultado, se encontraba colgado de estos.

-Aquí…tenían a Nights.

-Así es…eres muy observador- se veía una sonrisa en la oscuridad junto con un destello rápido seguido del sonido de cartas al ser barajeadas- ¿y sabes porque…estas aquí?- de entre las sombras salía Jackle barajeando un mazo de cartas, pero de algún metal ligero y bastante afiladas a simple vista, las empezó a arrojar de manera lenta, estas lo rodeaban sin tocarlo y pasaban por sus brazos, cuello y tronco, hacían una danza alrededor de todo su cuerpo- ¿No piensas suplicar por piedad?-todas sus cartas volvieron y rodearon a Jackle-Quizás te suelte si empiezas a ¡llorar!-tomo una del aire y se la lanzo rasgándole el brazo; Cael soltó un pequeño gruñido apretando los ojos- ¡O ya te diste cuenta que no saldrás de esta!-le lanzo otra carta que le rasgo por la cintura- Te rebanare los brazos con los que la abrazaste…-todas las cartas se clavaban en la pared de atrás-tu silencio solo afila más mi cartas…y si gritaras se afilarían aún más-sonrió malicioso al escuchar como gruñía por el dolor de una carta clavada en su abdomen.

-¿Qué hicieron con Nights?-traía el ceño fruncido, no quería pensar en que estuviera en las mismas, o peores, condiciones que las de él; como respuesta recibió una carta que le rasgo por las costillas clavándose en la pared de atrás.

-Esta con los brutos de tercer y segundo, están en fiesta en una habitación- acariciaba sus cartas viéndolas a contra luz, sonreía pero de una manera aburrida, como si estar allí torturándolo no le agradase ni sacar su locura sádica al torturar por la que todos le conocían.

-¡¿Dónde está Nights?!-se jalaba de las cadenas molesto.

-¡Quieto imbécil!-le aventó dos cartas que se le clavaron no tan profundo en los brazos, pero que le hicieron dejar de moverse-no sé porque tanto jaleo, ella se la está pasando en grande en la jaula de Cerbero…-sonrió acercándosele con una carta roja-esta carta es especial… quiero decirte porque…-todas sus demás cartas regresaron de pronto dentro de su manto.

-¿Dónde está Nights? Jackle.-eso pareció molestarle, porque su sonriso desapareció y se vio por un instante enojo y dolor, cosa que jamás nadie había visto en ese extraño maren.

-Que terco eres… ¿Por qué no dejas de buscarla y nos divertimos entre los dos?-el sonido de su voz era más fino pero sin perder esa locura que lo caracterizaba-Yo podría hacer que la pasáramos bien…-Jackle y él jamás se trataban tanto, Cael siempre lo consideró un escuálido maren de segundo/tercer nivel, con quien no tuvo ninguna misión, eso era suficiente para que no tuvieran contacto de ningún tipo, pero ahora su mente le preguntaba ¡¿era un chico o una chica?! En el momento que iba a abrir la boca unos afilados dientes lo mordieron suavemente del cuello sacándole un gemido asustadizo, traro de alejarse pero este/a no se lo permitió, incrustando una carta en su espalda cada que trataba de separarse-o te muevas o te traeré la ropa y carne de ella-se quedó quieto con esas palabras, no tenía salida.

-Deja de moverte-Maeli la jaba y arrastraba por pasillos desolados hasta la habitación de Reala; en todo el camino la chica no había parado de jalar tratando de liberarse-eres un fastidio, no sé porque Ree no se ah desecho de ti hasta ahora.

-La misma pregunta me hago con respecto a ti-sonrió un momento con su comentario antes de recibir una cachetada que la molesto haciendo más fuertes sus intentos de soltarse del agarre de su ex compañera de equipo.

-No te agás la graciosa conmigo, te costaba uno y la mitad del otro el poder estar de pie en nuestros enfrentamientos y necesitabas que Ree los parara o no quedaba nada de lindo en tu rostro.

-Eso era antes-claro…todo era diferente antes, Reala era diferente con ella antes, antes podía acercársele sin esa tención de que quiera llevarla a Wizeman, antes había un nosotros con Reala, antes compartían cama pero abrazados y no pasionales, antes…admitía sentir algo por él-sí…antes…

-Ey ya llegamos-se detuvo frente a una puerta en los pasillos de la elite, no tenía seguro así que entraron sin problemas, Maeli la pateo y ella callo de bruces en el suelo frio, su captora se dirigió a la chimenea y le prendió fuego observando un rato las llamas- ¿Por qué eres tan importante para Ree?

-Creme, si lo supiera me desharía de eso para que me dejara en paz de una buena vez-sonrió con suficiencia desde el suelo, no podía pararse con los brazos atados en la espalda; la sorprendió una patada en las costillas que la hizo perder el aire, al segundo siguiente ya tenía a esa tipa enzima suyo.

-Eres una basura por solo pensar así del general de pesadilla, debería hacerte pagar por todos los problemas que has causado-la tomo del cuello de su ropa acercando su cara a suya- Ree dijo que te diera una cálida bienvenida, y eso mismo planeo hacer-el puño de la maren se estampo con el rostro de Nights partiéndole el labio, pero ella a pesar de estar en desventaja logro golpearle en la espalda con su rodilla para que esta se quitara de encima.

-Deja de hablar como si me interesara la opinión de esa basura.

-¿¡Basura!? La única basura que hay aquí eres tú, malagradecida escoria-se aventó contra Nights en una serie de golpes que ella solo podía esquivar o bloqueaba con sus piernas unos pocos, logro darle una patada de lleno para alejarla de ella.

-¿Qué tengo que agradecer? ¿Qué me haya tenido en las mazmorras viva? ¿O que se preocupara de que Jackle no dejara cicatrices en mi cuerpo? Tienes razón debo estar eternamente agradecida-esta vez era ella la que se le acercaba a Maeli con patadas, las cuales eran fácilmente bloqueadas y en un descuida de Nights, logro atrapar su pierna doblándola haciendo que calera al suelo cerca de la chimenea.

-Deberías agradecer que al menos sigues viva…todo traidor que Reala apresa a la mañana siguiente esta despedazado en la jaula de Cerbero-acerco una daga al rostro de Nights mientras se posicionaba encima de ella con una rodilla en su espalda-¿dices que Reala cuido de que no tuvieras cicatrices? Pues agradécelo, quería llevarte decente ante todos los marens de Pesadilla para que te reconocieran, reconocerte y darse cuenta que todo traidor será ejecutado…

-Je, seguro cuido mi cuerpo par al fin refrescar su mirada de lo que es el tuyo… …tsk…-Maeli hizo mayor la presión en su espalda causándole un quejido pero no por eso se detuvo-quería sentir la piel de una hembra sin ser mancillada por cada miembro masculino de Pesadilla, siempre fue así Maeli…siempre me prefirió a mi antes que a ti…

-Calla Nights…-acerco su daga al fuego y la dejo allí-calla o puedes arrepentirte-la punta de su arma empezaba a tornarse de un color rojo.

-No me importa lo que agás…solo quiero dejártelo claro…abras ocupado un lugar en la cama de Reala…pero es todo…solo eres la hembra que le abre las piernas con solo alagarla, no significas nada para él.

-¿Y acaso tu sí?-esas palabras apagaron por completo la determinación de Nights, sacándola de balanza por un instante-creo que eso responde a mí pregunta…-tomo su daga cuya hoja estaba al rojo vivo y la acerco a la cara de Nights-veamos que tanto puedes atraer a Ree luego de que marque tu cara-alzo la daga y la acerco rápidamente a su rostro pero antes de que el metal caliente hiciera contacto con su mejilla una mano tomo fuertemente la muñeca de Maeli.

-Es suficiente Maeli-Reala lucia muy serio y su voz denotaba la misma seriedad, la ayudo a pararse y se le acerco lentamente, acaricio su mejilla y le beso en los labios de manera pasional pero pausada, para que la chica que estaba en el suelo observándolos no perdiera detalle, sonrió internamente al saberla observándolos con desprecio, podía sentir su mirada enzima suyo al acercar el cuerpo femenino con un brazo tras la espalda; termino cuando falto el aire y le susurró al oído-retírate.

Orden que obedeció pero no sin dejar una muestra de enojo en su rostro seguida de una de confusión al salir de la habitación. Reala observo muy atento, o al menos eso era lo que fingía, la figura curvilínea de esa hembra, Maeli era muy muy hermosa, todos en Pesadilla lo sabían, y eso no excluía a Nights, que en ese momento sintió un pequeño monstruo echo de furia correrle por el pecho y estómago, su boca se curvo en una pequeña mueca de descontento y es que…ese beso que Reala le había dado no era cualquier beso, era el mismo beso que hace mucho ellos se habían dado, el último beso que recibió de él, pausado pero pasional con su brazo fuerte en su espalda mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo, aunque había diferencias era verdad…pero esas diferencias no le sacaban de la cabeza que ese fuera su beso, el beso que tanto significo para ella por incontables noches que lo extraño y lloro rememorando una y otra vez la misma escena.

-Celosa-allí estaba la palabra que describía todos esos sentimientos de querer matarla, aún más profundo y fuertes que cuando le pego y trato de quemar su rostro, allí estaba la definición correcta, pero eso no significaba que lo admitiera.

-Sí, celos de que ella puede alejarse tanto de ti y tú no la retienes como haces conmigo.

Allí estaba de nuevo con su orgullo exponiéndose en lo más alto, su sarcasmo, todo eso que la hacía digna de ser una de las mejores marens de toda pesadilla. Solo que en este instante su siempre poderoso contrincante no se encontraba tan…poderoso en esa ocasión, aún tenía miles de ideas volando en su mente, la principal era que esa misma hembra había estado desnuda en brazos de otro, era algo que por alguna razón hacia que apretara nuevamente sus puños reabriendo la herida ya echa en estos; estaba vulnerable, Reala no podía con los golpes que Nights le daba, no inflaban su ego sino que se le clavaban en la mente y le…lastimaban; de saberlo Nights le hubiera gritado tantas cosas…

Le ayudo a pararse aun con expresión seria pero sin hacer contacto visual, cosa que desconcertó un poco a Nights pero el pensamiento estuvo solo un instante en su mente, porque tan pronto se paró, Reala corto las cuerdas que Liani había puesto en sus muñecas, se encontraba libre y no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad; con todo el valor que su espíritu indomable le brindaba trato de golpearlo con su puño, pero fue detenido sin mucho esfuerzo, la inmovilizo en un solo movimiento, pero esta sin dejar de moverse lo obligo a aprisionarla en su cama.

-…-la respiración de Nights paro en seco clavando sus ojos en el rostro de él, pero seguía sin darle la cara, no entendía su actitud, no comprendía porque la evitaba, pero…no debería importarle eso, estaba en SU cama, DEBAJO de él mientras que la ABRAZABA-quítate de en sima.

Por fin fue capaz de verla a los ojos, la vio tan linda o incluso más de como la recordaba, el descansar un poco de las torturas de Jackle le sentó bien, y por un momento se olvidó de que había estado desnuda a la vista de ese perro, ahora era ese alumno que aspiraba a ser parte de la elite…ese joven maren quien se ahogaba en sentimientos con solo enterrar el rostro en el cuello de ella y aspirarlo…besarlo con trémula y lamerlo despacio, saborearlo…tal como lo estaba haciendo, el agarre del abrazo perdió fuerza y una mano torneo su cintura, esa finísima línea curva que él tanto enaltecía…quería dejarse llevar, se estaba dejando llevar, ella al fin estaba entre sus brazos y él en los suyos; hundió el rostro en el camino en medio de su pecho y se sintió suyo, quería conservarla junto a él.

-¡Aléjate!-golpeo su estómago con una rodilla y su rostro con el puño, Reala avergonzado y humillado solo se toca el pecho donde estaba la marca de su contrato.

-Duerme-no tardo en caer en sus brazos, Reala no se detuvo como Cael, reclamo suavemente sus labios, se dio el lujo de lamerlos con cariño pero sin introducir su lengua, mientras ella no lo supiera, demostraría lo que sentía. La dejo tapada pero sin las ropas de la ex capitana fallecida, se encamino a la puerta y le echo un último vistazo, ahora vendría la parte fea…la audiencia con Wizeman…

-Maestro…-hace una reverencia a lo que en su tiempo fue el poderoso Wizeman, su apariencia titánica se había encogido a ser solo un poco más grande que cualquier maren del castillo y su figura era difusa y borrosa, sus ojos con manos habían dejado de flotar y se habían unido al cuerpo como brazos, su voz se escuchaba cansada y penosa en comparación a como fue antes de su última batalla con Nights-Le agradezco aceptar mi solicitud de audiencia con usted, aun a pesar de lo delicado de su estado.

-Ve al grano Reala-soltó un suspiro derrotado, tuvo que sentarse en un trono echo por sus marens para poder descansar, su cuerpo se debilitaba más y más, ni siquiera los Ideyas que le conseguían lograban darle la fuerza para existir y mantener a Nightmare, si no hallaba una fuente de energía que mantuviera a Nightmare mientras él salía de peligro de desaparecer, muy pronto él dejaría de existir y Nightmare en poco tiempo con su deceso.

-Maestro…tengo la forma adecuada para que usted descanse y se recupere mientras se mantiene Pesadilla-bien, con eso el maestro aceptaría cualquiera que fuera la manera, se felicitaba a si mismo con eso.

-Reala…-no le gusto la manera que lo dijo, trago un poco de saliva, el nerviosismo quería instalarse en su estómago-ya lo hemos discutido, no fuiste creado con esa esencia, con ese tipo de magia, de pasarte ese lazo con Nightmare tú solo lo destruirías o morirías sin remedio en unos días y yo tendría que usar gran parte de mi magia para volver a hacer el lazo con Pesadilla, dejándome aún más agotado. Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y vete.

-…-gruño por lo bajo y volvió a insistir, debía poner en claro todo, irse por las ramas no era su estilo-Maestro, existe un maren con la capacidad de mantener ese lazo con Nightmare, uno apto, solo necesitaría entrenamiento. Uno que usted y yo podríamos darle. Nights.

-Reala, ya eh considerado a Nights para eso, pero es imposible ahora más que nunca, jamás aceptaría tal cosa.

-Ella lo aría, si le diéramos algo a cambio estoy seguro que…

-¡Reacciona Reala! Ni siquiera está aquí. Haz fallado en capturarla una y otra vez, ¿por qué debería ser diferente ahora?

-Porque no es necesario capturarla, ella está aquí en el castillo, en mi habitación, eh hecho el contrato negro con ella, debe obedecerme y no puede salir de Pesadilla, solo es de darle la orden.

-Eso solo lograría funcionar unos días, con el paso del tiempo moriría.

-Pero…

-Moriría pues con el contrato negro toda la magia que Nightmare le extraiga sería peligrosa e inestable, los 5 Ideyas no podrían purificarla y podría ser catastrófico. La única manera es que ella acepte por las buenas…

-Ugh…mi cabeza…-se levanta con un poco de pesadumbre y se quita la sabana roja que la cubría- ¿Dónde…?

-En mi cuarto ¿Dónde más?

-¿Qué me hiciste?

-Nada, solo te ordene dormir-se encontraba parado frente a ella con su persona en su rostro, portando orgullosamente su uniforme.

-Te presentaste frente a Wizeman…

-Así es…y quiere saber si estas dispuesta a ayudar a Nightmare mientras él se recuepar…

-¡Jamás! Antes desaparezco con toda Pesadilla.

-Pensé que dirías eso…por lo que me encomendó acceder a lo que hiciera falta con tal de que apoyes en esto y que de lo contrario…el buscaría la manera de hacer que Nightopian pereciera antes que Nightmare...empezando por ti…-la tomo con brusquedad la barbilla-no agás las cosas por las malas…eres consciente de que no servirá de nada…-le acariciaba la desnudes con una sonrisa socarrona-acepta…y puede…que consigas algunas cosas beneficiosas…-Tomo la mano de ella y la puso en su entrepierna presionando contra un bulto.

-¡Aléjate!-le pateo en el pecho lanzándolo contra el piso.

N/A: estoy pensando en recortar esta historia, porque si vamos a como está inspirada serían unos…30 y algo de caps, ustedes que opinan? Diganme porfa para decidir, aunque claro serian más largos los caps.


End file.
